Unnatural
by coolness4eva
Summary: When the Flock Move to a mountain outside of Forks they start school. But there Max sees someone that she thought that she would never see again, Edward. And Bella is all but thrilled about this idea. How did these two meet? Is there jealousy in the air?
1. School

a/n: this is based after the Final Warning (Maximum Ride) and after Twilight (twilight saga) this my first fanfic, so don't diss it to bad. If u are gunna diss it, then do more of a "what can I do better?"

**Chapter 1: School**

My name is Maximum Ride, but my Flock just calls me Max. If you don't recognize my name, it's not because you don't know me, its just that my name has died down in the last three years. For those of you who do remember me, good for you. My Flock and I haven't made a public appearance in three years. And wow have we changed.

Angel's hair has become blonder than before and she's gotten maybe half a foot or more taller. Her skins become paler, and she is more mature.

The Gasman has definitely changed. He looks sort of like a young version of Iggy, only with a dirtier blond of hair. But he still has enough gas to empty a room full of military officers.

Nudge's hair has straitened out some, making it more wavy than curly. Her wings have become darker, and it seems her motor mouth has gotten worse.

Iggy has gotten taller, if that's even possible. His hair has become so pale that it almost looks white. Although it does look funny on him because his skin got darker, so I guess they even out.

Fang has changed probably the most. He cut his hair short, short as in regular guy hair length. (but it's still in his eyes) He, like Iggy, has gotten taller. His skin has become closer to tan rather than olive toned, but you could still see the olivness still there. ( is that even a word)

As for me, my hair has become more of a light hazel color, or maybe a mix of Jeb's hair and Dr. Martinez's hair. My skin looks a bit darker and I've changed from my 5'8 to a 5'11. Yippy!

After we "disappeared" from humanity, we built a house up on a mountain near Forks, Washington (a small town). Thankfully the only way to access our house is by flight. Dr. Martinez and Jeb helped build it on one condition; Jeb has to take care of us. At first none of us trusted this, so we had Angel scan Jeb's mind (he took off the thing that was keeping Angel from reading his mind). After Angel gave us the O.K. we accepted the offer. It was just like before. Before the saving the world, before Jeb's disappearance, before our lives were complicated. At least, that's what I thought.

***

"SCHOOL!" I shouted. Thank gosh we were up on a mountain where no one can hear us.

"Yes Maximum, that's what I said," Jeb only winced when I screamed.

"But-"

"No buts Max, it's been a while since the world has seen you and I don't think that going out into it again will affect you. No one will remember you."

"What ever happened to 'live a normal life'?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to give you. Normal children go to school."

I couldn't say anything to that because it was true. Normal kids do go to normal school. When I didn't retort back, Jeb went on.

"You will be starting tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!" I screamed again, and this time, the whole Flock rushed into the room.

"What about tomorrow?" Angel asked innocently.

"Sweetie… how do you feel about going to school?" I was hoping she would say something along the lines of 'why would I want to go to school' but that's not how it went.

Her eyes widened so big that the sun would look like a tiny speck, "That would be great Max!"

The rest of the younger kids joined in on Angel's excitement.

"This will be AWESOME!" Gazzy punched the air when he said 'awesome'.

"Oh my gosh Max! That would be so great. I hate feeling dumb. It really stinks. But if we go to school then we won't be so stupid. Plus, we get to make friends. Not that I don't think you guys are my friends, but you're more like my family than friends. The friends I would make would be ones without wings! You know, normal people, and they would think I was normal. Not that I don't like my wings, I love them, but-," thank goodness Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"We don't mind," Iggy summed up.

I looked to Fang as my last resort. He shrugged and made a grunt noise. _Thank you mister caveman. _I thought to myself.

"Well, Max," Jeb had us all sit down, "I guess you all are going to school tomorrow."

I folded my arms and muttered, "Whatever"

"Will we be using our real names?" Nudge asked.

"Yes, Nudge. We'll just walk in there and go 'hi my name is the gasman' nope. That wont draw any attention to us," such a nice thing to say Iggy. Did you notice that sarcasm?

Nudge just stuck her tongue out at him. Like he could see that. Did you catch that sarcasm?

"Actually, you will be using your real names," Jeb said nonchalantly. This caught everyone's attention, even mine.

"Not like Nudge or the Gasman though. These are your real, real names."

We all waited for him to say them. He first looked at Nudge, "Monique," then at Angel, "Sophia," then at Gazzy, "Christopher," Gazzy pouted at the name. I ruffled his hair and let Jeb continue. He looked at Iggy, "James, but already knew that." Then he looked at Fang, "Brian," then at me, "your still Max." Okay, so I had to smile at that.

"The girls are the Martinezs and the boys are the Batchelders." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your mother wanted some credit and authority over all of you. What can I say, she sees all of you as her own," he answered my silent question.

"Do you we have a story background?" why did I ask that? Of course we do.

"Yes Max, you do. The story is that you all were adopted by Dr. Martinez and I when you were all very young. We have raised you ever since." Simple story, easy to remember… I liked it. Now all I had to do was wait for the horrible tomorrow.

Bella P.O.V

Damn this feels so good. I felt Edwards's lips against mine. Cold, but like I cared. They felt so good. Of course, like life, it can end in the blink of an eye.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Why did you have to break it," I made a pouting face, "I was enjoying myself."

"Sorry love, I have to go hunting."

"Oh," I suddenly felt guilty.

"Plus, you need some sleep. Tomorrow is that first day of senior year." He gave me one last peck on the lips before jumping out the window.

He was right, like always, tomorrow was the first day of school. I clenched my fist, which means it will be my birth day soon. I didn't like that thought.

**End**

So how was that? I thought it was boring, but you have to keep on reading. Things will start to heat up in the next chap I promise to make it more interesting. Till then… R&R

i'll right the next chapter after i get at leat 3 reviews.


	2. Face From the Past

A/n: even though I only got a few reviews, I'm so happy! They were all really nice reviews.

**Chapter 2: Face From the Past**

Did I ever mention that I love flying? It's like nothing I have ever felt in my life. Sometimes I almost forget that I'm a mutant freak that can never be normal… almost.

"All right Gazzy, Angel. Your school is up ahead," I pulled them closer to me, "I don't want any calls about how you blew-up the school or pulled a prank. I don't even want to hear that there was stink bomb. And I know you know what I mean."

He gave an innocent smile. I ruffled his hair.

"Angel, I don't want you to mind control people even if you don't know the answer to a question. Only use it as a last resort," I kissed them both on their foreheads before dropping them off at school, literally.

I stayed back for a few seconds to make sure that they made it safely down. When I was sure they made it into the school safely I used my turbo to catch up with the rest of my Flock. And I might have past them in the process.

***

"What took you guys so long?" I asked when the rest of my Flock reached me.

"Wow Max! How fast did you go this time? I couldn't even see you. I didn't even feel the air as you past by. Did you-," I think if Iggy didn't cover her mouth, she would have rambled all day.

"Well, everyone ready?" I asked.

Fang and Iggy nodded while Nudge made a muffled sound that I think was supposed to be a yes. In an instant we tucked in our wings and plummeted to the ground so that no one would see us. Maybe ten feet from the ground we all opened our wings a bit so that we would land gracefully.

"All right Nudge, here's your schedule," I handed her a piece of paper.

"Awesome! This will be the greatest day ever. I can't wait to make some new friends." she eagerly grabbed the paper from my hand. 16 words… that's a new record.

"Remember Nudge, we all meet together at lunch," I told her as I handed Iggy and Fang theirs. She gave me a quick nodded then turned the corner to join the hustle and bustle.

"Okay, I think that Iggy has the same classes as you in the morning. I have him in the afternoon. Okay?" I faced Fang.

He gave me a nod as an answer. I love that he doesn't have a motor-mouth like Nudge, but he could at least give me an 'Okay' back.

I followed them as they walked to their first period class. At least I was following them. A boy maybe my height was standing in front of me. He was blond and looked happy, too happy.

"Hey, you're the new girl," he smiled.

"Um… yah. Why?" I didn't like this guy already.

"We just don't get a lot of new kids around here if you haven't noticed," he looked around.

"No, I'm blind," I said sarcastically. He looked pretty taken back at my sarcasm. I used this opportunity to push past him.

But damn, he didn't give up.

"So what's your name?" he ran beside me.

"I have to go to first period," I said using as little emotion as possible.

"What class?" Shit, just stop following me.

"Tech," I said bluntly.

"Hey, I have that too!"

Shit.

He talked the whole way to the tech lab. The whole time I was beginning to hating this place more and more.

When we finally reached the tech lab I saw Iggy and Fang. _Thank you_, I thought.

I quickly walked over and sat in between them.

"Happy boy won't shut up," I whispered to Fang. He took a quick glance at him and nodded at me.

The morning was hell; I had another class with _happy boy_. What did he say his name was… oh yah! Mike.

"Hey, you wanna sit with me and my friends?" he asked as we entered the lunch room.

"Max!" I heard Nudge yell. Again, _thank you. _

"Coming N-monique," if Iggy makes fun of that I am going to punch so hard.

I walked over to where Nudge and the others were sitting, "You just saved me."

"Nmonique," Iggy snickered, "OW!" I'm a girl of my word.

I sat down in between Nudge and Fang. Iggy passed me a tray literally piled with food.

"I had to get it first so that there would be enough for all of us," Iggy just answered my mental question.

I didn't even reply, I just inhaled the food in front of me. I saw _happy boy _looking at us. But when he saw me look at him, he turned away. Now was one of the times I wished Angel was here. And as if on qui, a face I thought I would never see stepped into the cafeteria.

There was no mistake. He looked exactly the same. Bronze hair, topaz eyes, snow white skin, and a look that said he hadn't slept since he was born. He was none other than the one and only, Edward Cullen.

Bella P.O.V

As Edward and I sat down at the table, Jessica greeted us, "Hey Bella. Have you seen the new kids?"

"New kids?" I hadn't heard about this.

"Yah, their sitting over there," Angela pointed to their table.

There was an African American girl with wavy hair and a blond streak. Another had blond hair close to white and tan skin. He was wearing sunglasses (I wonder why?). Another boy had dark black hair in eyes, he was wearing all black. Black pants, black wind breaker, black shoes. His blank expression gave away that he wasn't the one to talk.

The one that really caught my attention was the one sitting beside _Mr. no emotion. _She had Hazel blond hair and chocolate brown eye. She looked pretty tall, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was Vampire, with her beauty and all.

Jessica leaned over to me and whispered, "The one with the dark hair is hot."

"Sure."

**End**

A/N: so was more interesting? If you want the next chap to be longer just say so. I'll start writing the next chap when I get 3 more reviews. Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism. Thank you to the people who reviewed the first chap.


	3. Remember Me

a/n: I got some good feedback. So this chap will be longer, and there is some fax in this one. I also forgot about the voice. You'll see the voice in this too.

**Chapter 3: Remember Me**

When lunch was over, I tapped Iggy's shoulder. He responded by slowly standing up. I gave him a whack on the head.

"Can you restrain from beating up the blind guy?" he asked rubbing his head.

"When you decide to act blind, I'll think about it," I grabbed the edge of his caller, "we have gym next."

At the gym entrance there was Fang standing. He was next to someone who looked to be the coach.

"Yo, you have gym too?" I asked.

"Hello," the coach turned to Iggy and I, "are you tree the new students?"

"Um… yah."

"I'm Coach Masson," she held out her hand.

Fang motioned his head telling me to shake it. I did and god, I hate being polite.

"So you're Monique right?" she asked me.

"No, I'm Max," she looked taken aback. Max can be a girl name can't it. Sort of like how Alex or Sam are Girl names too.

"Oh, um… sorry," she looked over to Fang, "and I'm guessing you're Brian?"

He nodded his head.

"And that leaves you to be James?"

"Yup," Iggy nodded.

She handed us our uniforms. We all walked into the gym when she stopped Iggy.

"Sorry, if you get hit in the face your eyes wont be to pretty," she was about to take off his sunglasses.

"Um… I need a very high prescription," he said as he pushed her hand away.

"You might need to think about getting contacts," she said.

I almost laughed.

***

So gym wasn't as fun as I hoped it would be. I had to really easy because if I didn't, people would know we're not normal. But, on the brighter side, I scored every point when we were playing soccer.

I walked into the math classroom to see Edward. Obviously he didn't see me so I quickly put up my mind barriers and slid into my seat next to Iggy. I also avoided the fan. Who ever thought about a fan in the classroom in one of the coldest places on earth is a moron.

_Why don't you want that boy to see you Maximum?_

It was the voice, **I haven't heard from you in about a month, that's a new record.**

_You still haven't answered my question Maximum_

**And you haven't answered ANY of mine**

The voice shut up after that.

***

Nothing interesting happened after that. Basically to sum it all up, to day was a living hell. And we still had homework. Do you know the Quadratic equations? I wanted to rip my head off. So I just looked on the internet.

"Max! Come down for dinner!" Angel called up to me.

"Alright Angel!" I kicked my feet off my bed and headed down stairs.

"So kids, how was your first day of school?" Jeb asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I made a new friend named Kerry," Angel piped up.

"Oh, that's nice Angel," Jeb patted her head.

"I went a whole day without a prank on someone!" Gazzy looked up to me. I gave him a sweet smile and patted his head.

"How about you kids?" Jeb asked Nudge, Fang, Iggy and I.

"Oh! It was so great. I meet so many people. In my first period class I meet a girl named Julia and she is so sweet. And I sat with her and her friends Alex, Jimmy, Lucas, and Christina during lunch. It was great. And there is this guy in my 4th period class name Jared. He is so cute. I think I like him and-," thank you Iggy again.

"I'm glad you had a good time Nudge," Jeb gave a weak smile.

"How about you Iggy?" Jeb turned to Iggy.

"It wasn't that bad," he shrugged.

"Fang?"

All Fang did was quickly tilt his head and lifted his eye brows. If Fang sign language, this means 'my day was alright.'

"Max? How 'bout you?"

I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms, "Just great," sarcasm is the best way to go.

***

After dinner, I rushed up stairs and into my room. I shuffled through a box full of some of the stuff I had saved from the fire Ari lit on our house. In side I found just what I had been looking for, a silver locket.

Bella P.O.V

"I'm heading out!" I shouted to Charlie as I closed to the door.

When I finally reached the mansion, Edward was standing right there waiting for me. I stepped out of my truck and Edward pulled me in close to him.

"Hey, come one, lets go inside," Edward took my hand and lead me inside.

"Hey Bella!" Alice practically jumped up and danced her way over to hug me.

"Hi Alice," I had just seen them 2 hours ago and they always treat me like they haven't seen me in ages.

We all sat down and talked about how schools going. Alice every once in a while brought up shopping, and every time I declined. I felt bad every time Alice made a pouting face, but I quickly got over it when Carlisle came into the room.

"Edward, there's someone at the door asking for you," he said a bit confused.

Edward and I both stood up at the same time. He grabbed my hand as we got closer to the door.

"Hey Edward," it was one of the new kids. How does she know Edward?

"Who are you?" Edward asked confused.

"You don't remember me?" she looked hurt but hen composed herself, "I know I've grown a bit, but I thought that vampires had excellent memories." She knew he was a vampire? How?

I felt a small breeze and Edwards eyes widened.

Edward P.O.V

I had no idea who this girl was, yet she already knows my name and that I was a vampire. I tried to read her mind, but no good came out of it. She gave me a smirk as a breeze blew her hair.

The smell, the smell was unmistakable. Wow she looked so different. Wow did I feel like an idiot.

"Maxi-," _just call me max, don't blow my cover. _Did I just read her mind? I couldn't a second ago.

"Maxi?" Bella seemed confused.

"That's just a nickname Edward would use to annoy me in the past," she replied

"Her real name is Max," I said still stunned.

"No, its Billy Bob," still the same sarcasm.

"So am I aloud to come in or is your family going to eat me?"

I gave a low chuckle, "come on in."

I closed the door behind her, "Max, this is Bella, my girl friend."

"Yo, I'm Max," she lifted one hand up.

Max P.O.V

Edward showed me up stairs and introduced me to his family.

"Carlisle, this is my friend Max," Carlisle looked at me before holding out his hand.

"She's not very formal," Edward saved me from being polite for the second time today.

"Ah, I see," Carlisle returned his hand back to his side.

"It's nice to meet you dear," a brunet that was standing beside Carlisle smiled.

"This is Esme, my mom," Edward cleared for me.

"Oh! Hello I'm Alice and this is Jasper!" she came up and gave my a hug, well, apparently she's very enthusiastic. She quickly broke the hug when she came into close contact.

"You smell different. It's really good," Edward elbowed her, "Ow! I was just saying."

"Lets see… Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper… there are two missing aren't there?" from what I remembered was that there where two more.

"Rosalie and Emmet are at 'college'," Edward clarified.

"Ah," all I knew was that they weren't at college.

"So how did you find me?" Edward asked.

"Does this ring a bell?" I help up the silver locket.

Bella P.O.V

"Does this ring a bell?" she held up a silver locket. It was really beautiful. It had floral carvings on it that swerved around a small diamond.

"My mother's locket," Edwards's eyes widened.

If that was Edward's mothers, how id she get her hands on it. I wasn't starting to like Max.

"I kept it," she smiled, "you vampires have a very different smell you know." She shoved the locket back into her pocket.

I saw as a smile crept onto Edwards lips.

Max P.O.V

We talked for maybe an hour. To my relief, no one asked how Edward and I had met.

"Well, I have to go, my Fl-family will be getting worried," I said.

"It was nice seeing you again Max," Edward smiled.

"You, too," I gave a smile back.

Carlisle showed me to the door, "it was nice having you."

I gave him a nod before he shut the door. It felt good seeing Edward again. When I was sure no one in the house was looking out the window, I opened my wings and flew back home.

I was looking forward to getting into my bed and getting some sleep, but it seemed my night wasn't over. There on the roof above my window was Fang.

"Hey," I said.

"Where were you?" nice way to start a conversation. If you didn't catch that sarcasm, there is a serious problem with you.

"Out flying."

"Don't lie," I hate how he can read me like a book.

"I was visiting an old friend," I was frustrated.

"Mhm," he nodded slowly, "I'm just worried about you."

I was not expecting that, "What?"

He stood up in front of me and leaned in close till our noses were touching, "I was worried about you."

That's all he said before he let me go back into my room. That was weird. I could feel a blush crawling on my face. Damn, was all I could think.

**End**

A/n: I know there wasn't that much fax, but there was some. I don't want to rush things. This chap was about twice as long, so hope you're happy. R&R don't be afraid to tell me what you think I should do next time. Comments are what helps writers. I need 3 more reviews for this chap before I start the next one.


	4. Lunch

A/n: So… yah, I got a lot of review, a lot more than I thought. If I don't update for a while, there are three reasons possible. One, school. Two, my computer is breaking down again. (It does that a lot, maybe at least three times or more each week) Three, busy making a video (I love making videos, it's a form of creativity, randomness, and boredom) please check out the poll on my account, I need results for that. Thank you again for the reviews.

**Chapter 4: Lunch**

"Maximum, wake up."

"Shut up Jeb," I moaned into my pillow.

"C'mon, up and at um," he gave me a shake.

"If I get up will you go away?" I wondered if he could understand me through my pillow.

"Sure," I could just feel the smile on his face.

I slowly picked myself up with my hands and pulled my knees closer to me. Slowly raising my head, I my body to face Jeb, "there, I'm up."

"Alright Max," I watched as he got off my bed and left the room.

I let the evil smile crawl onto my face. _Sucker_, I thought to myself. I pulled the covers over my head and let myself relax again. Closing my eyes, I was so tired.

_Just get up Maximum, _the voice just hade to come.

**Just get out of my head voice**

_Don't say I didn't worn you, _worn me? Worn about what? Are Erasers going to crash into my room in 5 seconds?

Nope, worse.

BOOM! BADA!DUMDUM! I covered my ears, it was a sound bomb. For those of you who don't know what a sound bomb is, it's a bomb that when it explodes, it doesn't make an explosion, it makes a really loud sound. Usually you use several to a lot, the first one sets off other ones and causes a chain reaction. Oh, Iggy and Jeb are so going to pay for this.

I threw of my covers and stomped out of my room. I looked around the hall, in his room and in the kitchen, but there was no Iggy or Jeb. Then I realized something. I climbed back up to my room and opened the window, slowly and quietly. I heard a snicker and a chuckle. Gotcha, I smiled.

Swift fully, I flew up to face Iggy, "nice bomb Iggy."

"Uh-oh," you should have seen the face he was making.

***

"Hey, Max," Angel's face lit up when she saw me.

"Hey Angel," I gave her a hug as I sat down next to her.

"Where's Iggy?" Gazzy asked while he was chugging down some milk.

Just then, Iggy came walking in. his hair was messed up, bruises in multiple spots of his face and arms, and a nice bump on his head.

"What happened to you?" Gazzy asked.

"I um…," I turned his glare away from me, "um… fell down the stairs. Hehe." Smart boy.

Fang P.O.V

When Iggy walked into the room, he looked like crap.

"What happened to you?" Of course the Gasman would ask that.

"I um… um… fell down the stairs," he looked nervous. We all knew that was a lie. We all knew what happened, its just that no one likes to speak up.

Bella P.O.V

"So Bells," Charlie was trying to start a conversation, "you're quiet this morning." He turned a page in the papers.

"Just thinking about stuff," that wasn't a lie, I couldn't stoop thinking about that girl Max that came over last night, "it's nothing," I said as I put my bowl in the sink.

"I'm off to school," I told him. Out side was Edward waiting.

"Hey," I said as he pulled me into a kiss. It felt so good. It made me forget about that Max girl, school, and that there was a world of blood thirsty Vampires and Giant Werewolves.

"Shall we," he opened the door for me.

"You're such a gentleman," I climbed into that car.

He closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. It was silent for half the ride, not the good kind of silent either. It was more like the awkward kind of slice, when no one has anything to say.

"What's bothering you Bella?" Sometimes I'm not that convinced that he can't read my mind.

"Nothing," total lie, but he didn't push it any further.

Edward P.O.V

This was one of the times I wish I could read her mind. But I didn't want her to feel like she had to tell me, so I didn't say anything else.

Max P.O.V

When we landed, Nudge was too eager to start her day, "I'm gunna go see Julia!" she turned the corner and left. Man was Nudge was hyper active bunny today, I don't know how people can keep up with it.

"Fang, you got Iggy," he gave me a simple nod.

I followed closer to them so I wouldn't be interrupted or cut off by _happy boy_. But with my luck, he was at the door way of the Tech lab.

"Hey Max," great Happy boy

"I've gotta go talk to my brothers," I said as I pushed pass him.

"Kay! I'll talk to you later," shut up!

"Need a seat?" thank you Fang

***

All of English writing, which is a class I did not have with Fang or Iggy, I had to be with _happy boy_. He talked about going to a beach called La Push and asked if I wanted to come along.

"Um, I'll have to ask my brothers," I said. No way in hell was going to some beach with a guy who can't shut his mouth.

"Oh, okay," he looked joyful, "yah you know, I think you should ask your brothers and maybe your parents. Or maybe I should ask them." What!

"No," he was treating this like he was… how could I be so stupid. Well, I have to hand it to him, he is pretty sly.

"Actually, could my brothers come along," his smile slowly faded. Good.

"Well, um sure,"

"Maybe even my sisters and your friends too," with so many people, he wont be able to tell that I disappear to go flying.

"Oh, um sure," he rubbed his head. I'm sure he said some other things but I just tuned him out.

"Hey, how 'bout you come sit with me at lunch," that caught my attention.

"That's a good idea," his face lit up when I said that, I almost felt bad for what I was going to do next, but he need to check into reality, "I'll tell my brothers and sister that we'll be sitting your friends."

"Um, yah, sure," he rubbed the back of his head.

Bella P.O.V

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were one of the first into the cafeteria; followed by Angela, Ben, and Jessica. When they found us, they sat on the other side of me. they still aren't used to the Cullens sitting with us.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica said sitting down next to me. I looked around, where the heck was Mike?

"Have you seen Mike?" I asked Jessica.

"Um… oh, there he is and he's with… the new kids?" she looked completely confused. I was totally shocked.

Max P.O.V

When we came out of the classroom, I looked around a bit for Fang and Iggy. I found them just coming out of Art. When Fang saw me, he lifted his eyebrow, probably the fact that I was letting _happy boy _follow me.

"Yo, guys," I smiled, "What's up?"

"Hey, Max," Iggy looked in my direction.

"What do you guys think about sitting with some people today?" Fang raised an eyebrow again.

***

As we entered the cafeteria, two eyes were already staring at us. Those two eyes were Bella's and some short blond girl. I didn't like it; then again, I don't like it when people I hardly know stare at me.

What was the most hilarious thing I saw that day was they way they segregated themselves, the Vampires on one end of the table, and the humans on the other. Bella I was guessing was the divider line. I looked over at Fang. He caught the message. I guess that's the up side to someone that can read you like a book, sometimes you don't have to open your mouth to let them know what you want.

Fang whispered in Iggy's ear my message. He nodded in response. Iggy sat next to Alice, I sat next to Edward, and Fang sat beside me.

"So you don't mind hanging out with people?" Edward whispered to me.

"I was going to ask you the same question," he gave me a smirk.

"Hey everyone," _happy boy _looked taken back by us sitting with the Cullens. So he sat next to the short blond.

"Hey Mike," Bella greeted him.

"Um, you guys," Mike looked over to me, "this is Max."

Everyone said hello or hi to me, they never crossed the "Bella line". "And her brothers," Mike concluded.

Everyone was looking at me; I guess they were expecting me to introduce them.

"This is I-james and F-brian," Iggy better not make fun of this, "and my sister Monique is some where."

"Are you really related?" a girl with glasses asked. Well, we didn't really look alike I guess.

"No, were adopted," Edward, Alice, and Jasper all gave a low chuckle.

"What?" I whispered to him.

"That's the same story we use," he was referring to his family.

After that, they really did ask any more questions. That's when I remembered that Fang, Iggy, and I didn't get anything to eat.

"Damn," I said under my breath.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I don't have anything to-," just then Fang came to the table with three trays for Iggy, me, and himself. Wait, when did he leave the table?

He caught my expression, "What?"

"Would it hurt you to make sound when you move?"

He shrugged and started eating. It wasn't long before Iggy, Fang, and I were done with our lunches. And guess what… Everyone at the table was staring at us.

"We have fast metabolisms," I looked at my plate then back up to face everyone, "very fast metabolisms."

They were still staring. Couldn't they take a picture, it last longer, and it saves me from the eyes. Then there was an announcement that turned everyone's face away from us.

"Everyone in who is in Gym after Lunch," a man wearing a big Grey suit with a tie that had blue stripes and pink polka dots on it held up a big microphone. The poor guy must be color blind because he looked like a clown.

"For the rest of the month, you will be going to Science/Biology," Fang and I Exchanged glances while Iggy just looked horrified. Now kids, being locked up in a giant building that smells like sterilizers, filled with sharp dissecting knives, crazy heartless scientist who don't give a shit about your life, and they run life-threatening test on you five times or more a day can lead to phobias of hospitals or any places that are related to science. This was not good.

**End**

A/n: Well, I updated. So how did you like this chap? R&R. and don't forget to **visit my channel **and vote what **you would like to happen **by voting on my **POLL! i wont up dat until i have at least some people who contributed to the poll**


	5. Dealing with a Problem

A/n: HI! I'm back! YAY! Ok … so for some strange reason, my computer broke down(not new) then the fanfic web site wouldn't let me log on. It kept saying stuff like, the server is taking to long, the program will now terminate or something like that. Or it would be, we are dealing with some glitches, please come back in a few minute. It actually took about a couple of days to let me log on again. So… enough with my excuses. Please go on my channel and vote on my poll. I need results for future chaps. And if you are afraid that there isn't going to be any FAX… then don't worry. I will defiantly put in some FAX. Alright.

**Chapter 5: Dealing with a Problem**

_No, no, no, no, no!_ I mentally screamed. _This can not be happening!_

Fang tapped my shoulder twice, this meant to fallow him. As I walked past Iggy, I gently tugged on his collar. He slowly got up himself. Thankfully, no caught us walking out. And if they did, they were smart enough to not tell.

"What are we going to do?" Iggy asked nervously. Out of the three of us… Iggy was probably the most afraid. After what happened with his eyes, I couldn't blame him.

"I-I don't know Iggy," It was so unlike me to admit that I didn't have a plan.

I looked over to Fang. He was still pretty much impassive, but his lip biting gave off him being scared. I know you might think we're over reacting, that it's just a school lab, Maximum Ride didn't freak out when she went to the vet with Dr. Martinez. Well that was different. I knew and trusted that my mom wasn't going to hurt me. I didn't like this place, nun the less trust anyone enough to help us when we were in trouble.

The bell rang signaling for next period. There was always the option of skipping this class. Yah.

"We could-," I started.

"People would notice," Fang told me. Damn it, he was right. Even if they didn't notice this time, they would surely notice when we don't show up for the rest of the month.

"We're just going to have to tuff it out," I said more confidently then I felt.

When we stepped into the Biology class room, it was packed. There was _happy boy _(oh joy), the blond one… I think her name was Jessica or something like that, the other people at the human side of the table, Bella, Alice, and Edward. Fang, Iggy, and I sat on the farthest seats we could find. Everyone was talking in low whispers, thinking that no one could hear them. Unfortunately for them, Fang, Iggy and I can. Some were talking about how they were thankful there was no P.E for a month (screw them), others were talking about how they didn't want to be in this hell whole (I can totally relate), and then _happy boy _and his friends were talking about that La Push place.

When the teacher came in, everyone immediately stopped there conversations. He looked amazed at all the students that were in the class today, but he composed back to a serious teacher/ professor look. I shuttered and I think Fang noticed because he lightly put his hand on my shoulder.

"So, since I will be seeing all of you for a month, I would like to take this class period to get to know all of you," he started off the class, "why don't we start with the young man sitting right in front of me." he pointed to a boy with cherry red hair.

He stood up, "um… my names is Charlie Hophman."

"Could you please tell us a little more about yourself?" the professor asked.

"Um, I was born hear in Forks, I live with my mom and dad. And my older sister graduated last year and is now going to U.C LA."

"Ah, so your Trista's younger brother," Charlie nodded.

I don't know how long I had to listen to people talk about themselves, I just didn't get how people could put them in the open. But soon enough it was Iggy's turn.

"My name is um… James Batchelder, I'm 17 going on 18 in a couple of months," he sat down.

"Alright, how 'bout the dark haired boy," Fang didn't bother to stand up.

"Brian Batchelder," Fang put it bluntly.

"Could you tell us more about yourself Brian," the professor was taken aback from Fangs lack of words and emotions.

"I'm his brother," he threw his tomb in the direction of Iggy.

"Um… alright," he tried to regain his composure, but sadly failed, "and what about you miss, you're the last one," he was referring to me.

"I don't like to be called miss thank you very much," again, he was taken aback.

"Um… then what is your name?"

"Max Martinez," I didn't bother to stand just to say my name.

"Well, Ms. Martinez-,"

"I don't like to be called that either," I narrowed my eyes down at him.

"Um, alright Max," he looked like he was not used to a student has ever talked back to him, "could you please tell us a little more about yourself."

"I don't like talk about myself or any personal business," getting the message that I wasn't going to talk, he moved on to a different subject.

"So, since I there is more time than I expected, we will just get started," he clasped his hands together.

"Will be making a blood donation soon," he smiled.

_Oh shit,_ I thought.

"I'm sure you have all done this before," he started handing something out to every table, "first we need to know your blood type." I looked around the room for an escape. Bella, Edward, and Alice looked a bit uneasy. I could totally relate.

When he put whatever he was passing out on our desk, I looked at what it was. There was a needle, a couple of square pieces of paper, and travel sized bottle of hand sanitizer. There were a few things wrong with this. One, we have a complete phobia of needles. Two, we have never done this before. And three, we don't have normal human blood. So if they read that we don't have normal blood, then we will be put under test and our cover would be totally screwed. And we don't even know the reactions of when humans have our blood in them, we have heard that they might die or get really sick but have never actually tried.

The professor came over, "go on, get started."

We just sat still, "ah, first time I'm guessing." He smiled.

"Here let me show you," he grabbed my hand and the needle. Wait… what!

"No! No you ca-," a burning feeling went through my head. God it hurt so bad. I'm not sure if it was a brain attack, or if it was a wrecking ball smashing my head over an over again. I grabbed my head. I don't know if I was screaming and shouting, I probably was, but whatever sounds people were making was drowned out by the constant throbbing of my head.

**Bella P.O.V **

Who did this Max girl think she was? You don't talk back to teachers whether you like what they call you or not. I don't know how her brothers could stand this.

"Will be making a blood donation soon," that quickly got my attention, and Alice's and Edward's. Wait… why was Alice surprised. And… would she have known that we were going to be having this?

Professor Rockwell put a tray with a needle, hand sanitizer, and paper in front of us. As everyone started to prick there fingers, I could smell the disgusting blood.

"No!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see it was the Max girl. The professor was about to prick her finger for her. Sheesh, was she really that helpless, "No you ca- AAAAHHHH!" her scream was ear blowing.

She held her head with her hands and was thrashing around. This got everyone's attention. She looked completely in pain. She kept on screaming and shouting, they didn't die down. Her brothers looked worried as they went to her side on the floor.

"Max!" James shouted.

The silent one scooped her up into his arms and ran out of the room without even asking the professor if he should be the one to take her to the nurse. What was that about?

**Fang P.O.V**

When I exited the classroom, I didn't started to run my normal pace, not the slow one full humans run. Max kept on screaming. It was hard to listen to. When I got out of the school Iggy and I unfolded our wings, and flew home.

"Iggy, call the others," He nodded to me.

Max hasn't had a brain attack in a long time, but I remember them not being this long or sounding this painful.

"Gazzy, get Angel and make a call to the principals and tell them that you should all go home," a pause, "Max is having a really bad brain attack," another pause, "great, alright Gazzy." He hung up.

By this time, we had reached our house on the isolated mountain. Max was still screaming.

"What's going on?!" Jeb came rushing outside.

"Max is having a brain attack," Iggy said as we landed.

Jeb motioned us inside. I put her down on the couch. One of the biggest problems with brain attacks is, they have no treatment. So all we could do was listen to the piercing sound of Max screaming. Why was it taking so long for this one to go away?

A few minutes later, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge came rushing through the door. Immediately they all covered there ears.

"Why is it going on for so long!?" Gazzy asked.

"We don't know," Jeb Shouted.

A couple of minutes later Max stopped shouting. That was a relief to all of us.

"Are you okay Max?" Angel slowly approached.

"I don't think I have ever experienced so much pain in my life," Max just laid there still.

"Oh, Max! I was so scared," Angel had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm alright now Angel," she embraced Angel into her arms.

"Wow! You were so loud Max; I don't think I have ever heard someone scream so loud in my life. I don't think any of us had. How much did it hurt? That was also the longest one you have ever had. Did hurt as much as the other ones? Or did it just hurt the same but be cause you haven't had one in so long that it hurt more. Or was it cause-," Iggy put his hand over Nudges mouth.

"Now I know how Max just felt," everyone burst into laughter except Nudge. She just made a pouty face.

"At least we got out of Biology," Iggy said.

"Yah, just at the expense of my head feeling like shit, and you guys can hear anything," Max said.

"You guys had Biology?" Jeb asked.

"Yah and we were so close to seeing what blood type we were," Iggy took his hand off Nudges mouth.

"Well, I guess I'll have to call the school and put you into a different class," Jeb shrugged.

"I feel like fricken crap!" Max shouted.

**Bella P.O.V**

We had gotten out of doing the blood donation by telling the teacher that we had just donated last week. He believed us and told us we didn't have to do the blood donation. I was still wondering about stuff though. Like what was wrong with that Max girl? And why hadn't Alice seen this blood donation coming?

Apparently Alice was wondering the same thing.

"WHY DID I NOT SEE THAT COMING!" Alice shouted when we were in the car to Edwards's house.

Jasper put his hand on Alice's shoulder. She relaxed, probably because of Jasper's power.

"It's just that I was watching out for things in our future with the biology thing and nothing showed up," she took a deep breath, "so I just supposed that meant a normal biology class."

"It's okay Alice, we don't blame you," I tried to comfort her.

**End**

A/n: so how was that? Tell me what you like or didn't like about this chap. I need those for making a better chap next time. After the next chap… poll is closed. So go vote now. Also, tell me if I'm making characters out of character. I hate it when I do that or other people do that. So let me know! Thank you for the people who reviewed before. I'll post the next chap as soon as I can. Till then… BYE BYE!


	6. One Night

A/n: hey guys! So I posted another story called 'Never Forget'. I would love if you guys could check that out. I only have the first chap up because I would like to get some reviews on it. I'm not sure if I should keep going. But any ways, polls are now closed. I will use what ever results I have gotten and use it for future chaps. Oh! Let's make this a fun chap! How 'bout I make this a song fiction chap. I won't put the lyrics down but you guys have to guess what song it is. I'll give you a hint, it's by one of my favorite bands (look on my channel to see what my favorite bands are) ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 6: One Night**

I walked up to my room. I felt like total shit. I was going to go to bed early because some little voice had to make my head feel like it was being hit with a bolder.

_I'm sorry Maximum, _the voice apologized.

**Sure you are, **I argued back

_You could have just stayed there in the classroom and done the experiment_

**You couldn't think of a better way to get me out… like maybe a fire drill?**

_I don't make things happen Maximum_

**And I don't fly; **I slammed the door to my room.

The voice was silent. I always wished that it would go away.

_But I won't_

"Get out of my head!" I screamed.

"Are you okay?"

"AH!" I was so scared that I fell off the bed.

"Sorry," Fang sat on my bed.

"You know there's such a thing as knocking," I climbed next to him. Of course he just shrugged.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What?" he turned to me and gave the 'you-know-what' stare.

We sat there for a while. We were both silent, not even our breaths had made a sound. We didn't move. Fang's eyes were still looking at me. Though he had no emotion showing, they were still piercing. And of course I'm not that good at the silent game.

"I'm having the day from hell," I fell back on my bed. Fang's eyes followed mine. They were telling me 'go on'.

We were silent again. His eyes were still telling me to tell him more.

"Well the brain attach," I said bluntly. That was partly true; I was still worried a bit about something else.

Fang just being Fang knew I wasn't spilling it all, "go on."

"What are you talking about, that's all," if you thought I was telling the truth… you need some help.

He gave me a 'tell-me-cause-I-will-find-out-sooner-or-later' look. I took in a deep breath.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it," he got up and walked to the door.

"You can tell me anything," then he left.

I felt bad for not being able to tell Fang. I mean, he was my best friend. No, he _is _my best friend. I felt a clump of guilt sit in my stomach. What always makes me feel better is going out to fly. I opened my window full. I jumped out and let myself freefall a couple of seconds to get the adrenaline going. Then I unfurled my wings full length. My falling slowed down a bit. Then I shot myself up into the air. My hair was pushing against my face, but I didn't care, I just loved the feeling of flying. I began to head south towards a mountain I see when we go to school ever morning. It looked like it had never been touched by man or Avian-American.

When I landed I looked around to make sure no one of the Flock had followed me here. When I was sure I was alone, I climbed the tallest tree I could find and climbed to the highest branch. I just sat there. I thought about my day. About how hellish my life has turned into (but nothing can compare to when we were at the school), and about my past. Forks had reminded me of my past… well, Edward being here reminded me of my past. Not the thing of my past but just part of it. You know an-…

I stopped myself from thinking any more. I felt like Nudge, only in a more mental way than a verbal way. I calmed myself down. Inhale… exhale. Leaning my head back onto the bark of the wood, I stared out into the view. It was beautiful. You saw some mountains against the stars. The moon was full and high up in the air. I smiled. This was like a happy place for me, this was were I felt safe and calm. This was going to be my mountain.

***

**Bella P.O.V**

"I just don't know why! My powers don't just do that. I mean… if the wolves were there, but they wouldn't do that. Plus I wouldn't be able to see any one. I had seen everyone. I saw the teacher, I saw us. I saw the class. I saw Bella," Alice had been ranting about her power defect thing for about an hour and a half.

"It's okay Alice," I told her for the hundred times.

Jasper was sitting there patting her hand. Alice leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips, "Look, I know you're trying to help… but I just need to get my feelings out," that's what she told him when he tried to calm her down with her powers.

I felt a buzzing in my jeans. I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket, "Hello?" I was expecting Charlie on the other end.

"Hey Bella," it was Angela.

"Oh, Hi. What's up?" I asked.

"Could you come over right now?" it was more of a plead than a question.

I really didn't want to leave Edward's side, but I didn't want to be rude, "Uh, sure."

"Thank you so much!" I could hear her smile through the phone.

"I'll be right over," I said. I hung up the phone. Edward was already up and ready to help me to his car. I grabbed his hand and let him take me over to Angela's house.

When we arrived, Edward gave me a passionate but brief kiss. I stepped out in a daze from his kiss. They always seem to do that to me. I walked up to Angela's door. Before I even knocked she answered.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're here," she pulled me inside.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"My mom left town on a business meeting and my dad is still at work," she said quickly, "tomorrow is there 25th anniversary and I want to bake a cake for them." She bit her lip. I urged her to go on. "But I don't know how to make one. I'm not good at baking."

"Oh," so she wanted me to help her bake a cake.

"Please," she gave an innocent smile.

"Fine," I didn't like the fact that this was going to be the one night in many that I had to spend away from Edward.

I helped Angela make the batter. She broke an egg while carrying it to the counter and cracked two eggs to hard. I dictated to her the steps and ingredients needed to make the batter. I was happy when we finally finished and were able to pop the whole thing in the oven.

"Well," I said wiping my hands of with a towel, "I guess I'll be going."

"Could you stay a little longer?" she asked timidly.

I sat down at the table.

She sat across from me. We stared at each other for a while before Angela broke the silence, "so how's it with you and Edward?"

"It's going pretty smooth," I smiled just thinking of him.

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled at me.

"Oh," her face went full on alarm, "I almost forgot; would you like to come with us to La Push next week or maybe ten days from now?"

I was about to reject. But then I remembered that I hadn't seen Jacob since before summer, "I'd love to go… who is _us?_"

"Oh, um… Mike was thinking that you, me, Jessica, Eric, Lauren, and Ben," her eyes wondered upwards, "oh! I think he mentioned that the new girl.. um, Max and her brothers and sisters are coming, too."

I grimaced on the inside. I didn't like that Max girl. She seemed so rude and might have stolen Edward's mother's locket.

"Do you like Max?" I just had to ask.

"Well, I haven't known her long enough to judge whether or not I like her. She seems like a strong and motherly person though," she nodded. She didn't seem so motherly to me.

"Why?" that caught me off guard.

"Oh! I was just um… wondering," I didn't meet her eyes. In case she caught my fib.

She gave me a small smile. It reminded me of a little girl trying to make her mom feel better after a shitty day of work and taxes.

I sighed when my phone rang, "hello?"

"Hey Bells," it was Charlie.

"Oh, hey dad."

"Hey, could come back? It's pretty late."

I turned my head to look at the clock, it was five till eleven. It was late, "I'll be home soon."

"Kay, see you soon," he hung up.

"See you later," Angela said at the door.

"Yah, see you later," I gave her a smile.

**End**

A/n: okay.. I didn't really do a good job on this song fic thing. But I put in one line of the lyrics. I'll give you a hint, it's in the dialect. Doesn't that help? Well, leave comments and guess. I looked at my poll in the process of writing this. I found that its at a tie. I'm going to leave the poll open till I get a tie breaker. Okay!


	7. The Weekend

A/n: Hey! So I'm back. I was so embarrassed when my dad found a video. My friends dared me to make a video of me singing, my dad found it and watched it. He said I sounded like Britney Spears! I don't want to sound like that whore! I want to sound like Hayley or Lacey or Meghan or Paula DeAnda or Utada or YUI or even Katy Perry. I don't want to sound like Britney! Anyways, I got the votes for my poll. The first time I checked it was still a tie (10/10) then someone the day after became the tie breaker (11/10). I'm not going to tell you which one won. You can figure it out on your own. Now, no one guessed or figured out what the song was. I know I didn't do a very good job with it, so the song was "When It all Falls Apart" by The Veronicas. When Max said "I'm having a day from hell," that was the first line of the song.

**Chapter 7: The Weekend **

I woke up to something cold. I knew who it was, it was Edward. I remember him sneaking into my room last night. I slowly opened my eyes. He wasn't there, where was he? I got up and saw a piece of paper on my desk. It read:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I've gone out to hunt with Alice and Jasper. I'll be back at my home after lunch. _

_Love,_

_Edward_

So I would have to survive half a day without Edward. I could do that couldn't I? I walked down to the kitchen, tripping once on the way there.

"Hey Bella," Charlie was reading the paper.

"Hey dad," I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

"So how was your first week of school?" Charlie turned the page.

"Fine I guess," I poured some cereal into the bowl.

"Just fine?" Charlie looked up from what ever article he was reading, "Weren't you happy to see all your friends again?"

"I am."

"Then why was it just fine?"

"Because it was," why did I have to be such a horrible liar?

"Bells, I was a teenager once believe it or not, and when you say fine, it means 'not good'," he put the paper down.

"Look dad," I took a bite, "I'm fine."

"What ever you say," he brought the paper back up to his face.

I finished my bowl ten minutes later. I was going to go back up to my room, but then Charlie called, "Hey Bella?"

"Yah?"

"Have you met the new arrivals?"

"Who?"

"The new kids at your school," I heard a rustle from the paper.

"Um… yah?" where was this going?

"Do you like them?" Charlie grunted.

"Um… I haven't really talked to them. Why?"

"Oh, I met the father the other day," he coughed.

"Okay?" I urged him to go on.

"Well, so I talked to him a bit, nice man. He's a scientist he said."

I nodded my head.

"He told me he just moved into town. That he and his wife, who lives over in Arizona, adopted quite a few kids q while back."

"I told him that your mother lives over in Arizona or lived in Arizona," the page rustled again.

"He told me his wife is a vet," this was going no where, "are you trying to get at something?"

"No Bells, just wanted to let you know," he looked over at me for a second before returning to the paper.

"Well, I guess I'll be going out," I grabbed my jacket and boots.

"Where?" he took a sip of his coffee.

"Just to the Newton's store," I pulled my rain coat on.

"Alright," that's all I heard before I shut the door.

I climbed into my red truck. I started the engine and backed up. I headed for the Newton's outdoor store. I flipped open my cell phone.

"Hello?" it was Mrs. Newton.

"Hey, it's Bella; could I come in for a couple of hours?"

"Oh hello Bella. Yes, of course. We could always use an extra hand," I could just feel her smile on the other end.

"Thanks," I hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, I found myself pulling up to the Newton's parking lot. I walked threw the doors and grabbed my name tag.

"Hey, Bella," Mike Beamed.

"Hey," I stepped behind the register.

"Why are you here?" Mike asked.

"My morning is moving kind of slow," I squinted, "I just thought I would do something with my morning."

"Well, we just opened. It might be slow for the first hour," I nodded.

He was right. No one came till after an hour and a half of me being there. But when the first customer did come, it just made my day a whole lot more interesting.

"I would like to buy some hiking equipment," a lean and bearded man said.

"Alright," I said.

"When are you going?" Mike came up with some Hiking stuff.

"Today," he said pulling out his wallet.

"In a hurry are we? Sorry, we only take cash," I turned down his credit card.

"Well," he put it back and took out a 100 dollar bill, "from what I heard from my friend, he thought he saw an angel yesterday."

"Really," my eyes widened. I had heard of Werewolves and Vampires… but an angel?

"Yup. He said he couldn't get a good look at it, but he said he saw a figure with wings that was too big to be a bird and to small to a plain or a helicopter."

I took his money and gave him ten cents change.

"I want to see that angel," he put the change into the tip bowl.

"Thank you sir," I bagged his stuff and gave it to him, "good luck."

He put his hand up like a soldier.

"Do you really believe there is an angel here in Forks?" I asked Mike.

"I'll believe it when I see it," he laughed.

Angels were all I could think about. It was bothering me all morning. If there really was an angel here, then I started think about who it might be. It could be Angela… her name sort of sounded like angel. Also, she was really kind and I guess had that "angelic" personality.

My watch went of, taking me out of my thoughts. It was noon, "well, I'll be going." I told Mike.

"Okay," I took off my name tag, "you coming to La Push with us this Friday after school?"

"Yah," I told him as I walked out the door.

I got into my truck and went to the nearest Café. I ordered a decaf mocha and a turkey sandwich. I was eating in the car while driving. Bad me. I finally finished my food and pulled up to the Cullen's house. I got out and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before the door was answered by Alice.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. Up stairs," she pointed. I didn't have say anything.

I walked up to his room. There he was, sitting on his couch. There was Bach playing.

"Hello Bella," he gave me that crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Hey," I smiled back and sat beside him.

"So how was your morning?" he asked

"Boring and interesting," I shrugged.

He pecked my cheek, "it can't be both."

"It was boring at first, and then became more interesting," I turned to him and made his lips meet with mine.

We stayed like that till Edward broke off. He thought it was to dangerous. He always did. I whimpered a bit and he cracked that smile again.

"What was the interesting part of your morning?" he asked curious.

"When you were hunting," I took in a breath, "did you happen to see anything?"

"Yes, I actually did," I listened closer, " saw some nice trees, some deer, I saw Alice and Jasper…"

"Besides the usual," I laughed.

"Well what do you mean love?" he looked at me, serious now.

"Anything out of the ordinary," he still looked at me, "like maybe an angel?"

He tensed up a bit then just let it go, "so you did see one?" I asked

"No," he said bluntly, "just surprised," he didn't meet my gaze.

It was an awkward silence. I didn't like it. I was relieved when Alice came in with Jasper by her side, "how's a movie sound?"

Max P.O.V

"Good morning," I ruffled Gazzy's hair.

"Hey Max," everyone chimed.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Eggs and pancakes," Iggy put some eggs into my plate.

"So what are we gunna do today?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, its Sunday," I rubbed my head. "What do yah want to do?"

"I wanna go into town and shop!" Nudge yelled, "want to get some cool clothes and I want to get some neat shoes. I saw this pair my friend had. They were so cute, and awesome. I liked them a lot, although I would like mine to be blue. Hers was red. Do you think that they have a pair in blue? Anyways, I also want to get some cool wind breakers-,"

"What's wrong with the one you have now?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just want one that looks good too," she said.

"Anyone want to do something else/" I was begging them basically.

"I want to go to the arcade," Gazzy said in a mouth full of eggs.

"I guess we're going to the arcade," I clapped my hands. Nudge made a pout face.

"Angel do want to go shopping to/" I asked her. She nodded.

"Do you think you can take Angel?" I asked Nudge.

"Oh my gosh! Yes I can!" she screamed.

I smiled a weak smile.

***

When we left, we headed out to the mall. We landed just behind it and tucked in our wings.

"Okay, we all will meet up in front of the movie theater. Okay?" they all nodded.

"Bye Max," Angel smiled.

I gave her a smile back after I gave Nudge two hundred bucks, "that's all I'm giving you." I warned her.

The guys and I walked into the arcade. Gazzy and Iggy ran up to the Bomb Boomers game. My little pyro and his big blind pyro. I gave out a sigh. Fang and I just leaned against the wall watching them. We listened to them saying things like, "SHOOT!" or "we need to get (what ever bomb)" or sometimes "Damn it!" that gave Iggy the don't swear look from me. Not that he could see it.

"Sorry," I told Fang. He just gave me a 'what-the-the-shit-are-you-talking-about' look.

"For not being able to tell you anything last night."

"It's okay. I understand it's personal." He shrugged.

I looked at him, "why can't you say that many words all the time?" he shrugged.

Three hours later we were at the movie theater waiting for Nudge and Angel. Finally they got there about half an hour later.

"Hey," I said, "you finally decided to come?"

"Sorry Max," Nudge held up several bags.

"So are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Can we watch a movie Max?" Angel asked

"What movie do you wanna watch?"

"The Eyes," she pointed to a poster board. It had dark face that looked like it was made of some blue navy and old wood. It had no eyes but there was some kind of liquid coming out of it.

"What's it about?" I asked her.

"It's about a girl that moves into a town with her uncle. Her uncle doesn't talk much but when he does, he tells her to close her eyes when she looks into the window down the hall." She smiled.

"Alright," looked at everyone else. They all looked excited to see this movie. But Fang just shrugged.

We walked up to register, "could we have tickets for three adults and three children for the movie The Eyes?"

"You do know that it's rated R?" she looked skeptically at Angel.

"Yes," she handed me the tickets and I gave her the money.

We walked into the movie and sat down in an empty row. The movie started with a prolog. It had a boy screaming and his eyes were sinking into his head and blood was coming out. Then they credits were rolling. I'll save you from the boring details of the movie. But at the end. The girl looked out the window with her eyes open _again. _Then a dark shadow came up and wrote on the fogged window. 'How do you like my eyes?'. Then all these eyes came up out of the shadow. One of the eyes was no doubt the boys eyes from the start of the movie. And instead of running away like a smart girl, she just stared. Then the shadow broke threw the window and dove into the girls mouth. The last thing she saw was her Uncle standing over her and his eyes were black. His hands were up like puppet masters. Then what happened to the boy in the beginning, it happened to her.

When we walked out, we all were laughing.

"Could you believe how fake those graphics were?" Gazzy laughed.

"I couldn't see it but I heard all the screams!" Iggy wiped a tear from his eye.

"I know, they didn't sound scared," Angel was laughing really hard.

I was laughing along with everyone else. Everything was just so funny at this moment, that is… until Edward came out of the theater adjacent from ours.

**End**

A/n: done! So what did you think? The horror movie description wasn't that scary was it. I didn't think so. But any who. So review please! I need those. Um… yah.


	8. Inrtoductions and Secrets

A/n: so I've got some pretty awesome reviews. Thank you to all of them. Don't be afraid to suggest something. You can send me a privet message or just leave it as a review. And it is so sad. A girl in my school is leaving! She's one of my friends and she is leaving to go to a school somewhere closer to her house. I feel sad. I'm gunna miss you Cleo! How 'bout I write a chap to make me feel better!

**Chapter 8: Introductions and Secrets**

I turned my head away from him; I wasn't going to let him see me here and now with my Flock.

_Why are you trying to avoid him Maximum? _The voice chimed in my head.

**I'm not avoiding… I'm just making sure he doesn't notice me**

_That's avoiding Maximum, _why couldn't it just leave me alone.

**Well it's my business not yours, **I retorted.

_Is it because of what happened in Canada?_

I froze in my place. How did the voice know about Canada?

I swear I heard it chuckle, _you don't think I did that brain attack for no reason? You had it piled and covered with a lot of other memories; you must have not wanted to remember that time period of your life._

"YOU RAIDED MY MEMORIES!" I realized I just screamed.

Everyone turned to look at me. I mean everyone: the Flock, other people, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and of course… Edward.

"Okay guys, lets go," I lightly pushed Gazzy and Angel to urged them to go forward.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I didn't want to turn, I told myself I didn't need to turn. But my body didn't seem to be on my side. I slowly turned around to see myself face to face with a pale, topaz eyed male.

"Hello," he gave me a smile.

"Um… hey, I didn't expect to see you here," I gave a fake but convincing smile.

"Max?" Angel tugged on my jacket, "Who are you talking to?"

I knew I couldn't hide me knowing Edward any longer. I had to tell them, "everyone, this is my _friend _Edward Cullen."

"Hey I remember you," Nudge looked at him carefully, "you're that guy at that table where all the people sit and with the other no-," this time I was the one who covered her mouth. I know what she was about to say.

_Max? _It was Angel.

**Yes sweetie? **

_Who are they; they smell funny, not human. The girl holding the guy's hand is human, but not the others._

"Why don't we talk somewhere more privet," I offered.

"Why don't we go your place," he gave a smile.

_Not unless you have wings, _I opened my mind blocks for a second to get that threw to him.

"Actually we can go over our place," he reconsidered.

"Oh, that would be just wonderful," Alice beamed, "we can use the table again. That would just be grad. Wouldn't it Jasper?"

"Yes," Jasper looked down at Alice, "just grand."

***

We were flying to the house. We were following the car; thank god they like fast cars, other wise we would be going so slowly. It took us a while to convince Bella that we could walk to our car by ourselves.

"Who are they Max," Fang caught up to me.

"Who? The Cullens?" I asked.

He just kept on looking forward, "The Bronze haired one."

"You mean Edward? He's just an old friend," I was trying to go for the give little info and give message of 'I don't really want to talk about it'.

He got that message and dropped back behind me. Now I felt guilty. Stupid guilt thing!

_It might help get rid of the guilt if you told them something, _oh great, the voice.

**You know that's kind of privet info, I'm still mad at you for looking into my thoughts.**

The car stopped at the same big house I had gone to last week. I motioned everyone to go up higher. If Bella looks up, then we will only look like birds. After a good period of time, we dropped down maybe an acre away from the house. From there, we walked over to the house.

Bella answered, "Hey, Where's your car."

"We parked way back," I told her.

"Why?" she looked at us like we were aliens.

"Habits," I shrugged.

She led us inside, "Who are you?" Angel asked.

"I'm Bella she said,." She was looking forward. "Well I'm Sophia," Angel sat down on the coach.

"So Max," Edward sat down next to Bella, "who is your family?"

Bella P.O.V

She looked at him in the eye, "this is Sophia," she pointed to an innocent little girl with little blond locks and sky blue eyes.

"This is Christopher," she looked over to a boy who looked like a Minnie-me of James. Only his hair was more of a sandy yellow.

"And you already know James, Brian, and I'm not sure if you recognize her," she pointed over to an African American girl. Her hair was tide back into a ponytail, but you could tell how untamed and wild it would be if you took it out. "That's Monique."

"Well hello to you all," Edward shook all of there hands.

"This is my mother Esme, my father Carlisle, my sister Alice, my brother Jasper, and this is Bella," he gave me a peck.

"I have a question," Sophia spoke, "why do you all smell funny."

"Its cologne and perfume," just because Max knew their secret, doesn't mean the others have to.

"No, your lying," Sophia looked angrily at me.

"No I'm not," was it really that obvious?

"There smell is more natural while cologne and perfume smell really artificial," she pouted. Why was she making such a big deal out of smell?

"Because I don't like being lied to by a stranger," she pouted again.

"Did you just…" I shuddered, "did you just read my mind?"

"Sophia," Max looked at her.

"Max," she looked back, "I don't want to be lied to by her."

"Care to explain?" Edward offered.

"My name is Sophia and I can read minds," she stood up, "you cant hide your secret from me."

"No you can't read minds because no one can read my mind," how can a little girl read my mind when Edward can't?

"I don't know how, but I just can," she looked over to Edward, "so you can read minds, too."

Damn it, I just gave that information, "you have a bigger secret than that." She got closer.

They just stared at each other, "you won't get scared?"

She shook her head, "nope."

"We are vampires," I was expecting a scream or hiding, but to my surprise, she just stood there and said, "that wasn't that hard was it?"

"You're not scared?" I just had to ask.

"I've heard of scarier," she looked over to me.

"Oh, since we're talking about secrets," Alice ran up to the little girl, "I can see the future."

"Really!" Sophia screeched with excitement.

"Yup, and jasper here can control emotions," she smiled.

She looked over to Max and Max nodded.

"I can also go into there minds and talk to them," she squealed.

_See, I'm doing this everyone's brains! _I heard her shout inside my head.

"And I can talk to fish and breath underwater and change my appearance," she smiled. What kind of girl is this?

"Really? How does that work?" Carlisle seemed interested.

"I don't know but it just does," she smiled at him.

"Maybe that's why couldn't see anything?" Alice questioned.

"But this girl was no where near the school," I told her.

"Do any of you have special powers?" Edward asked. Why was he asking them? He could just get the answers out their head. I guess maybe to be polite.

"It's okay you guys," Sophia turned to them.

"Oh! Okay, so I can work at electronics. Like I can touch it and see who was there what they look like and all that stuff and I just hack into the computer. So that just makes me a super hacker. I can also be a magnate," she stuck out her hand and my cell phone flew right out of my pocket on onto her palm, "see!" she gave me back my phone.

"I'm blind," James took off his sunglasses.

"Then how have you been getting everywhere?" I asked.

"Watch my finger," I held it up. He placed it on the Max's sleeve. She then walked around the room and he followed close behind.

"I also know that Max's shirt is a dark navy blue," he smiled.

"Are you sure you're blind?" Alice asked. He just chuckled.

Then I noticed that Brian wasn't here, "Where's Brian?"

"Here," I heard a low whisper behind me.

I jumped around and screamed, but no one was there.

"Are you blind?" I turned around again to see him standing by the door.

"But I heard you-," he turned invisible.

"Oh, My gosh!" Alice laughed.

"That was amazing," Carlisle took a step towards him.

"What about you?" he asked Max.

"What?" she looked confused.

"Do you have a special ability?" Carlisle stated.

"Me, no. I don't," she shook her head.

Funny because she seems to be the leader.

"Because she's the oldest," Sophia looked up at me, "She's like a mom." She gave me an innocent smile and ran over to Max and jumped into her arms.

"Well we better get going," Max announced.

"Why don't you show them to the door," Esme urged.

He nodded, "I won't be long love," he gave me a passionate peck.

Max P.O.V

Edward walked us out the door. He pulled me over, "Can I?" he asked me. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Go ahead," I told them," they shot up into the air.

When they were up there, I unfurled my own wings. They were 15 feet now I noticed.

"They look even more angelic than before," he smiled at me. it was the same smile he gave when-

"Max!" Gazzy screamed.

I shot up into the air as well. I looked back down at Edward he was staring up at us, this was not going to be an easy year.

**End**

A/n: So how was that? Good? Bad? Okay? So don't worry people, there will be Fax, but I hate it when people put parts in when it is not essential to the story. That reminds me… do you remember everything that has happened in my Chapters? Because like I said, I hate putting junk that is not needed in the story. It annoys the hell out of me.


	9. La Push

A/n: okay, so you might want to read my author's note this time because you will be totally confused. So I was reading my chapters for this story and I made a couple of BIG mistakes. One was in my, I think my third chap. Nudge had said that she had eatin' lunch with her new friends, but I had her eating with Max, Fang, and Iggy. Another thing was that I think I forgot to put Gazzy's power in the last chap (bad me). Another thing is that I had forgotten to put in Total in the whole thing. So let's just say that he died before the story. I read MAX and finished before two days had even past. I LOVED it. Although, I'm really starting to hate Angel, she's starting to act like a total brat. But for those of you, who read it already, don't tell me that something my story can't happen because something happened in MAX, because I started to write this before the book came out. I might not be able to write for a while because I have two essays due this week. Also I have a test prep course for a test I'm going to take! This prep course gives out half as much HW as my school does (which is a lot). Guess what one of the HW is… AN ESSAY! Now I have three essays due. So, yah.

**Chapter 9: La Push**

So the week wasn't as hectic as last week. Mike was still obnoxious, we were still sitting on our sides of the table, and Jeb had moved us from science to history. It's boring but better than science. We're learning about some guy named Confucius.

"So you're coming with us La Push?" Bella asked us.

"Where?" Iggy asked.

"Max hasn't told you? You're going to a beach with us," Bella looked at me. For some reason I don't think she likes me all that much.

"If it's a beach then I'm in," Iggy gave a smug smile.

I hit him in the head and Bella was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Guess it slipped my mind," I told Iggy and Fang, "Iggy, why don't you go tell Monique." He had finally memorized the school.

He nodded and stood up to go and tell Nudge. We hadn't really told Bella or the rest of the Cullens that once he memorized his surroundings, he was just like a regular kid. Well, as regular a bird-kid can get.

"What's La Push?" Fang asked.

"It's a beach on a reservation," Bella said, "my friend lives there."

I felt Edward tense up. Guess he didn't like Bella's friend. Wonder why?

The bell rang and we all scrambled to get to our classes. Before I left to room, Nudge tackled me, "OMG! We're going to a beach! That is so great."

"Yah Nudge," I gave her a smile.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I had sent a couple of text to Gazzy about La Push and to tell Angel when he could. He seemed ecstatic. Can you sound ecstatic in a text? But anyways, they were going to meet us in front of the school.

The bell rang at three. Iggy and I were all too eager to get out of the building. We met up with Fang, Angel, and Gazzy at the front. Mike and some other girl… I think her name is Angela. But they motioned us over.

"Our dad is taking us," I shouted. Man, its weird calling Jeb dad. Did I ever mention that I still don't trust him entirely?

They nodded understanding. Well, Angela did, Mike looked bummed that I wouldn't be riding in the same car as him.

We hurried to the back of school and shot up into the air. Being with other people, I had to set some ground rules, "Angel honey?"

She looked up at me.

"Sweetie, you can't go underwater for longer than 30 seconds," she made a pout face.

"We are tying to be like regular people," I told her, "regular people don't have gills."

She pouted for a little while longer, and then she just looked innocent again.

We landed before any of them got their. Guess they drive slowly. When they finally got to the beach, they looked straight at Angel and Gazzy. They introduced themselves. Then the other people introduced themselves. We headed down to the beach part of the beach. It was still sunny and about 78 degrees. That's so unusual

Suddenly I smelled something, it was really weird smelling, it smelled like a mossy tree. Can we say _EW? _

"Bella," I turned around. There was a tan and shirtless guy, he was about as tall as Fang, that's tall. He had hair up to his shoulders. He was followed by two other guys about the same height. Their hair was shorter.

"Jake!" Bella hugged him. Guess this is her friend.

His nose cringed when he caught sight of me.

"Who are you?" he asked me, his eyes narrowed.

"Hello to you, too," I said.

He whispered to Bella, "Did the Cullens send her?" I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"No," I answered him.

His head looked up at me. He stared at me in shock.

"You stink," he held his nose.

"That's exactly what every girl wants hear," I narrowed my eyes, "you don't smell like a basket of cookies either."

The two guys behind him looked at each other, "look," one stepped up, "we started on the wrong foot."

"I'm Seth," he held out his hand.

"Max," I didn't shake it.

"You're supposed to shake it," he looked at his hand. I still didn't do anything.

"You know," he shook his hand a bit, "a form of a friendly gesture."

"How 'bout we just bump fist," I stuck out me fist.

"Oh," he bumped it, "okay."

"Hello," I jumped.

"Sorry," Fang apologized.

"I'm going to have a heart attack someday," I held the area that my heart was supposed to be.

"Brian," Fang said.

"I'm Seth," he smiled.

"You two are-,"

"Brother and sister," I said. He was about to say together.

"Oh," he scanned our faces for some sort of resemblance.

"We're adopted," Fang said nonchalantly.

"Ah," Seth smiled again.

I slowly left the group and ran into the woods. I jumped up and unfurled my wings. I made sure not to hit any trees. The wind was flowing in my face. The feeling of freedom always comes over me when I fly. My troubles wash away, like taking a shower after a fight; the water washes away all the dirt.

Bella P.O.V

Jacob and I we're walking on the side of the shoreline.

"So how's it been with the blood sucker?"

"_Edward_, has been fine," I said.

"Who was that girl?" he asked me.

"Which one?"

"The new one," he said, "didn't see her last lime you came."

"She's new," I said.

"She somehow knows Edward," I tightened my fist.

"I see you don't really like her," he laughed.

"She acts really rudely to authorities," I stated, "she acts like their opinion doesn't matter."

"So she's rebellious," he stated.

"She is always talking to Edward at lunch and Edward doesn't even tell me about it," that's what really got me.

"Maybe it's not your business to know," he said. Whose side is he on?

"Bella," he looked at me, "ever think that you might just be jealous?"

"What!?" I fumed.

"Makes sense," he looked away from me, "you don't want her near the bloo-I mean Edward. You don't like their relationship. You take every little flaw she has and put it against her…"

"You know," I was frustrated, "let's just talk about something else."

It was silent for a while. Then I saw something fly above us. it was going to fast for me to catch what is was. But it looked like a person with wings… it looked like an angel.

"Did you see that?" Jacob asked.

I was at a loss of word at the moment, so all I could do was nod.

**End**

A/n: oooooooo! Cliffy! Rate even if you hate. That is from "what the buck". Well, actually in this case it would be review even if you hate. But rate rimes better with hate than review and hate. Bottom line… REVIEW!


	10. Max and Shopping?

A/n: I'm back way sooner than I thought I would be. Well, the essays were a pain in the ass, and guess what… its not over! I still have to do a final draft! The screen to my phone broke. So now I can't see what I'm doing. I can't receive calls or send any calls. And the worst part… I couldn't listen to any music! I thought I was going to die feeling music deprived, but now I'm using my dad's old phone! Now I can listen to my music! I know… I'm obsessed with music.

**Chapter 10: Max and…Shopping? **

The weekend passed like a racecar: fast. It wasn't in my agenda to go back to school so early. Then again, I didn't plan on the school year going by so fast. One minute I was flying above La Push, the next it's the first day of winter, funny how life works.

"So you've never been to a dance?" Jessica asked. The humans had gotten more conferrable talking to us.

"I don't really dance," I explained.

"But your old school never had dances?" Jessica asked.

"No, guess not," I didn't like this topic.

"Then you have to come to this one," she smiled.

"Um, I don't think so," I said threw my clenched teeth.

"Oh, c'mon," she pleaded, "we could do dress shopping next week."

"Max wearing a dress," Iggy laughed, "that'll be the day."

I shot him a glance, but of course it was at a waste. Then I heard a low chuckle from Fang. I shot him a glance, that wasn't a waste. His rare laugh was stopped immediately and his smile was wiped off.

"No, that's quite all right," I tried to withdraw from the offer.

"No, it's fine. Angel and Bella will come with," she went on.

"What," Bella came out of her state of daydreaming.

"Yah," Jessica smiled, "It'll be a girl's night out."

I couldn't see how bad my face of horror was, but I think it was pretty bad because I could Fang and Iggy laughing next to me.

The school was holding a dance for the JR and seniors. The theme was winter ball. How fun, not. Jessica's been on about it. Apparently you also need a date to go. I already knew Edward had asked Bella or is going to ask her, they seem "in love".

***

"Good luck dress shopping," Iggy laughed.

"Max?... Dress? Max and dress shopping don't fit in the same sentence unless 'doesn't go' is between them," Gazzy had confused face on.

"Max going dress shopping will be the end of the world," Nudge would've said more but she was laughing too hard.

"He's telling the truth," Fang clarified.

Everyone's laughing stopped.

"You we're serious," Gazzy's face turned from amusement to scared.

"It's not like I want to go," all their faces relaxed when they realized I wasn't going on my free will, "a girl from school asked me to go with her and her friends. I tried to get out of it and I wanted to punch her so bad, but then that would start an uproar." I stopped to catch my breath. How could Nudge could do it in one breath and still have enough air to stay happy is beyond me.

"Good luck then," Angel tried to brighten what was turning into a shit load of hell.

"I'm gunna need that," I hugged her.

"Don't kill someone when they try to put a dress on you," Iggy snickered.

I shot him another wasted look.

I jumped into the air spread out my wings. I took off in turbo speed. I pulled out the coordinates of the store from my jeans. I told them I would drive myself their. I hate being in tight spaces if you haven't noticed.

When I saw the store, I dropped down behind it. I waited maybe fifteen minutes before I saw Jessica get out of her car, followed by Angela and Bella. Bella looked like she was dreading this as much as I was.

"Hey!" Jessica swallowed me into a hug. I kept telling myself not to kick her in the shin.

"C'mon, the store is having a major sale," Jessica grabbed my hand and literally dragged me into the store.

We were greeted by a red head-did I ever say that I hate red heads?-, "Hello, can I help you with anything?"

"Do you have any winter colored dresses in stock?" Jessica asked.

"This way," she came out from behind the counter and took us to a rack full of many dresses. I shuttered at the sight of them.

"My name is Cherry. If you need anything else I'll be over at the customer serves counter until the store closes," she left with a smile which just made me hate her even more.

Angela and Jessica dove right into the racks. They were in there looking for dresses for maybe about twenty minutes; they came back out to hand a dress to Bella and me. they would always say something like 'this would look good on you' or 'try this one'. Bella took them gratefully, or at least that's how she was trying act. She's not that great of an actor. I would take them then put them onto the rack next to me.

The three of them entered the dressing rooms and all came out fifteen minutes later. Jessica was wearing a baby-blue dress. It was a spaghetti strap and a V neck that showed some of her boobs: gross. Although some boys passing by the window made a whistling sound. Jessica just rolled her eyes.

Angela had a pure white dress with faint flower prints on the sleeves. It covered her chest more and the sleeves were the flowing type that went to her elbows. She was putting her hair into a tight bun behind her head.

Bella had chosen to wear a dress with a mix of different shades of blues all swirling together. This dress wasn't a spaghetti strap, it was a little thicker. It was tight around her upper area then got looser at her hips.

"What do you think?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not the best person to ask," I said honestly.

"It looks great Jess," Bella said.

"Aren't you going to find a dress?" Angela asked.

"I don't wear dresses," I said honestly again.

"Why not?" Angela asked

Because I have huge frickin' wings the size of a car, "I just don't."

"Oh, alright."

"Let's buy these dresses and go get something to eat," Jessica put her hand on her stomach.

We walked to a near by restaurant called 'Hanabi'. It was dark now; I'd say about six or seven thirty? We had ordered a lot… well _I _ordered a lot. The waitress was wide eye when she saw how much I ordered. So were Jessica, Angela, and Bella. Thank god everything there was cheep because other wise the tab would be twice as much as it already was.

I told them I could walk to my own car after words. They insisted I'd walk with them back to "car". I turned them down. I definitely wanted to leave when Edward's car pulled up to pick up Bella.

I quickly walked down an alley. I was about ready to open my wings when I heard something behind me, "Hey, who ah you?"

I turned to see a group of boys, all wearing baggy pants and T-shirts. The one in front was wearing a hat the side.

"Ay, Grease," one said, "I think that's a chick."

"Ay, I think your right," the one in front- Grease- said.

"Who are you," I said.

"Names Grease," the one in front said.

"That's nice," I growled.

"You got nice legs," Grease smirked.

"Well if you're done commenting about my legs than I'll be on my way," I tried to move past them but one held me back. But Grease pushed me against the wall with more force than I thought.

"Now, now, if you don't fuss then this will be over before you know it," he grabbed the zipper of my pants and unzipped it. That got my pissed.

I did an upper kick and hit him right where it hurts. He fell back and screamed, "Shoot that bitch!"

I tried to move out of the way but one of the bastards had already taken out a gun and fired. I move enough so that it didn't hit my heart. But I didn't move enough, it still went into my shoulder.

"Hey, bitch," one stood over me, "the guys call me Sleazy." He bent down and grabbed the rim of my shirt, "now let's see what you got hiding under that shirt of yours."

I was going to kick him in the same place as the other guy but the one with gun took it out and shot my side. I was now loosing twice as much blood. Two other guys came up and snapped both of my arms and one did the same with my ankle. I couldn't help but let the whimper slip out of my mouth.

Bella P.O.V

"So how was shopping?" Edward asked when I got into the car.

"I didn't really enjoy it," I pouted. He started the car.

"Did you get a dress?" he asked.

"Yah, but only so that Alice can't play Barbie doll with me," I pointed out.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me. It felt so good. Heaven couldn't be any closer than this. I was really enjoying it when Edward broke off.

"Aw, I was really enjoying that," I complained like a little kid.

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Edward?" I waved my hand in his face.

He unexpectedly got out of the car. I took out his keys and got out, too.

"Bella, stay in the car," he said urgently.

"What's wrong?" I asked. This was scaring me.

"Bella, love," he pleaded, "don't be stubborn for this one time."

"What's going on Edward?"

He started to run his normal speed. I followed the blur he was making. He turned in an alley way. Then turned when he saw me following him, "Bella, go back to the car."

"No," I screamed.

He softened and swept me off my feet and started to carry me. We stopped a few seconds later. He put me down and I couldn't believe was I was seeing. There on the floor was Max and some random guy on top of her holding the edge of her shirt.

Edward started to punch the guys that were closer to us.

"Sleazy!" one on the floor shouted.

Sleazy turned his head from Max only to meet face-to-face with Edward. Edward didn't even hesitate to punch the guy in the face. He grabbed Max bridle style and walk back over to me.

Max was flinching with every step Edward took. Then I saw why. In both of her shoulders she was bleeding. Her jacket was completely soaked with blood. I flinched myself by the smell.

"Get on my back," Edward said.

I did as he said and he ran back to his car. He quickly but gently put Max in the back seat. He opened the door for me and I slipped in. he went to his side and did the same. He started his car and drove faster than he had ever done before.

"I need to take her to Carlisle," he said. I nodded.

**End**

A/n: so apparently today is earth day (so no lights on from 8:30-9:30). Did you like this chap? I thought how I described the dresses were pretty ugly. I don't really go shopping. My wardrobe consists of baggy shirts, jeans, and converses. So, yah.


	11. Discovery

A/n: so I will be off on vacation for a week and a half so I wanted to update before I go. I will up date when I can, I might not be able to update while on vacation so here's a new chap. Um… o yah, I know it was really unrealistic that Max was held down in the last chap and I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, really I am, but I needed something to happen. So um, yah, please forgive me my faithful readers. The first part of this chap is in 3rd person.

**Chapter 11: Discovery**

"Max," Edward's voice was filled with concern, "Talk to me."

Max just gave out a low groan.

"Your Max, you can take it," Edward pushed.

"Where am I going?" Max asked.

"We are taking you to my house," Edward kept his eyes on the road, not wanting to see Max in pain, "after we drop Bella off."

Bella had stayed hushed till this point, "What?"

"Bella you have to understand-,"

"I don't care what is gonging on," She looked at Edward, "I am going with you two no matter what."

Edward didn't want to fight Bella right now, so he just nodded. Bella looked ahead of her and pulled out her cell phone to call her dad about coming home late.

_I'm going to be fine, _Max thought to Edward, _so quite your worrying _

"I cant," Edward said so soft that you would have to have supernatural hearing in order to catch what he said.

_Trust me_

"Trusting you caused you other injuries in Canada if you don't remember," Edward tightened his grip on the weal.

"Charlie understands," Bella confirmed.

A few minute later, they pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Edward quickly opened the door for Bella before taking Max out of the back seat. He carried her bridal style into the house, Bella running after words. At this point, Max's shirt was soaked including her wings.

When Edward entered the house, every one of his family member's noses lifted in the air. When Edward reached the room that everyone was in, Carlisle immediately stood up.

"Oh my god," Esme covered her mouth and widened her eyes in shock.

"Carlisle, she needs your help," Edward lightly lifted Max a bit. She had already passed out from loss of blood.

By this time, Bella finally reached everyone else.

"Edward, I need you to take her up into my office," Edward immediately followed his orders. Bella began to follow, but Edward turned her and said with force, "Bella, just do this one thing for me. I can't have you in the room with Max."

Bella was shocked at this and didn't move. Edward took this chance to run up to Carlisle's office.

"C'mon Bella dear," Esme lead her to the couch, "I'll get you some tea."

***

"My god Edward, what happened," Carlisle started to take the hospital equipment out of the closet.

Edward set Max down on the pull out bed, "I didn't know what to do. She was on the ground with some dirty bastard holing her shirt. They were the same as the ones with Bella and they were think things. Things that just made me want to pull their heads right off and burn their bodies without any care or sympathy. They wanted to do the things that they did to Rosalie," Carlisle put his hand on his 'son' and calmed him down.

"It'll be all right," Carlisle reassured.

He then turned his full attention on the bleeding body be for him, "She has lost a lot of blood. If she is not treated soon, she may die of blood loss."

He walked closer to Max. His eyes spotted the bullets in Max's shoulders and carefully pulled them out.

"Hand me the role of bandages," Carlisle held out his hand. Edward handed him the bandages.

Edward took some gloves, put them on and pushed down on the wound that Carlisle wasn't disinfecting. Carlisle then took some scissors ready to cut open her shirt. Edward stopped him.

"Carlisle," he looked deep into his 'father's' eyes, "can you keep a secret?"

"What do you mean, yes I can," Carlisle said confused.

He proceeded with his cutting. When it was fully off, he quickly covered her body with a sheet. When he opened his eyes again, He saw something on her back. He saw a feather. He looked closer and saw other feathers. They were all together in… a wing.

"Edward," Carlisle stared in shock, "you knew about this?"

"You can't tell anyone," Edward said firmly.

"Of course not."

He wrapped one shoulder then disinfected the other before wrapping. He then timed her pulse, "its going way to fast. We need to slow it down."

He reached over for his drugs but Edward stopped him, "no her heart just goes that fast."

He took Edward's word and felt around for any broken bones.

"Her right ankle, both arms, and several ribs are broken," Carlisle said.

Edward nodded when he heard a moan from Max's lips.

Max's P.O.V

I felt very uncomfortable. I felt pressure on my wings which let me tell you does not feel good. I felt slightly cold. I then remembered the thugs in the alley… oh my god, my shirt. I couldn't open my eyes but I crossed my arms over my chest. I winced from the pain in my arms and shoulders.

My eyes finally responded and somehow, so did a scream.

"Max, it's all right," Edward reassured me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Let's not go back to that," He looked angered. Haha, I used a fancy word.

"You're not supposed to be able to move, none the less be awake," I turned my head to see someone in a… gulp… white coat.

"Get away from me you bastard!" I shouted at him. I looked around for something to through at him. I picked up a big book. Maybe five pounds. Edward took my arm. I winced.

"It's okay," he looked at me, "he's not one of them."

I looked at him again after my brain calmed down. It was Carlisle… oops. I put the book back down. My bullet wounds were wrapped and… my body was covered in blood. Great.

"Wait," I realized that my wings were in full view. I picked the book back up and threw it at him. He dodged with the speed of my hipper flying.

"Max! What are you doing?" Edward shouted at me.

"My wings! I have to nock him out!" I explained.

"Don't worry I'll keep your secret. Is this why you said you had no special powers?"

I didn't answer at first, and then I just did a 'mhm.'

He nodded understandingly.

"What am I going to do about my shirt?" I asked still covering my chest.

"I think Alice can handle that," Edward smirked. This cant be good.

"Alice!" Edward called.

"Already on it!" she screamed back.

"We'll just leave you alone," Carlisle opened the door to leave.

"Let me just talk to Max for a second," Edward told Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and left.

He turned to me with a stern look, "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly," he gave me a 'just-spit-it-out-or-I-will-eat-your-heart-on-a-stick' look. I gulped.

"I don't know. I haven't been in practice for a while. It seemed they've done that a lot," he winced at my statement.

"Why can't you just trust me for at least one second," I asked. We stared for a while.

"Last time I trusted you, you-," there was a nock on the door.

"Alice," Alice sang.

She let herself in. Edward looked at her, "that was fast."

"Well you hardly ever let me shop for other people," she showed three bags.

"Oh no," I backed away, "I'm not going to be a human Barbie!" I grabbed the book from the ground and was about ready to through it at her.

"Or you can go home half naked with a bra on," she argued.

"Damn it," I said under my breath.

"Good girl," she patted my head, "I'll just go get the other bags."

"Wait, there more?" oh god.

"Of course silly," she giggled.

Esme then popped her head into the room, "Edward, why don't you drive Bella home."

He nodded and left. Alice came back with ten more bags and closed the door behind her.

***

I was now dressed in white, skin-tight, and lace rimmed and strapped tank top. I had a leather jacket to cover my wings. Even though my jeans were fine with just little blood stains here and thee and just one blob of blood on the ankle area, Alice just had to burn it… literally. Now I was wearing a new pare of jeans. My sneakers were the only things I could save from her burning of clothes.

"Now, time for the finishing touches," She pulled out a brush and some blush.

"No, no, no, no," I backed up and grabbed the book again. Maybe I could start counting how many times I've grabbed this book tonight, "I already let you play dress up. I'm not going to let you play full Barbie Make-over."

She giggled, "It's all natural colors. You don't need much work. You're the kind that even the slightest bit of eye liner would make you look a goddess."

"No, no, no, and no," I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I got up and headed out the door.

"Wait," Carlisle called, "you have to stay till your wounds are scabbed and when we get you a cast."

"I don't take orders from anyone," I ran out the door and spread my wings. I didn't stay to wash the blood off my wings; that would slow me down. I caught the wind on my bottom feathers. All the Cullens were watching me now. I shot up into the air and moved to hyper speed.

***

When I landed in my room, it was about midnight. I wonder how Alice got into what ever store she went to. I was about ready to get a towel so I could wash of my blood when guess who popped out of the shadows.

"Where were you?"

"Fang," I pushed my wings against myself, "I got lost."

"Not likely," I heard his teeth grit.

"Look, I was just taking some um… me time."

"You weren't wearing that jacket or that shirt when you left."

"I went shopping remember," I pressed my wings in tighter.

"Turn around," I moved his finger in a motion.

"Why," I press them even closer.

"Just turn the damn around Max."

I slowly did and he looked at them before saying, "What the hell Max. is that yours or someone else's."

"Which one will make you feel better?"

"Neither."

"Mine?" I whispered hoping he didn't hear me.

"Max, all of us were scared to death. What would I tell the others if you had died?"

_What would I have told myself if you had died? _A voice rang in my head. No it wasn't the **voice** voice. It was Edwards. From Canada.

"Max," Fang grabbed my arms. Not hard, but genteelly, "Don't cry Max, don't, please don't. You're all right. Its okay." He pulled me into his chest.

Had I stated to cry? I guess I just couldn't handle it all. How unlike me, I've been through much tougher times. Like when Angel was taken back to the school. I didn't cry then.

_It's called an emotional breakdown, _that was the voice.

_A what?_

_An emotional breakdown, _it repeated, _basically it is when your emotions take the batter of you. _

I kept on crying. I'm starting to not like this emotional breakdown stuff, it makes me look weak. Then Fang did the most unexpected thing. He pulled us apart, not enough so that one of the kids could go through, but enough for us to breath. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up. We stared at each other for a bit, and then he bent down and kissed me. it wasn't like before, I knew he had feelings for me. I always knew that, I just thought that they had died down. Let me tell you, you don't know how much I wanted to run out the window and fly off like I didn't the other times. I forced myself not to. It felt different this time. More reassuring than anything.

We pulled apart and Fang whispered so he wouldn't ruin the moment, "your okay." Then he gave me one of those rare but loving smiles.

**End**

A/n: so there you go. I told you all there would be FAX; I just needed the right time. So I might not update for a while. If any of you are wondering why Carlisle had to cu open her shirt… its not cause he's a pervert. It's because you have to wrap the wounds on the skin, not on the shirt. That's why you wear that dress thing or when you're in the hospital and you see people with their shirts off and bandages all over them.


	12. In Time

A/n: Hey my faithful readers, I'm back! I've been back for about 3 weeks, but I've been really busy. I'm still busy, I just finished my homework we have less than usual so that's good. I've finished three books. And I got a Nickleback song "I'd Come For You"… I L-O-V-E it. So since u guys have been so patient and I hope you haven't given up on me, I'll fill in some of your request to make the story better. Someone told me that I need more detail and a few people said I need to check my spelling. I'll do that for you and the sake of the story. Alright, here we go.

**Chapter 12: In Time**

His lips were pressed against mine in a way that wasn't fierce, yet still showed passion. My heart thumped faster than usual and I was surprised that it was still in my chest. He broke our bounded lips and pulled me into a gentle but protective embrace. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "your okay." and he gave me a loving smile. Relief washed over my body as I slowly fell into a deep and refreshing sleep.

***

I slowly opened my heavy eyelids. I waited a while so my eyes could adjust to the light. I felt a warm heat around me. At first I thought nothing of it. Then I spastically jumped out of my bed. Fang quickly got up.

"What is it Max? What's wrong?" he kept his voice low.

It was Fang… in my bed… holding me… Then I remembered the events of last night: The kiss, the words, everything. His impassive eyes grew to look concerned.

"I'm fine," I reassured him, "I was just really hot and I needed air."

He pretended to buy it. I turned my head to the clock. It was 5. An hour before everyone gets up, so I sat next to him on the bed.

"So that was something," he looked into space and held my hand, "that kiss."

"Yah," I smiled.

"Better than your first huh," he smiled.

I didn't answer.

"Sam wasn't a better kisser than me was he?"

"No, of course not," I squeezed his hand and he gratefully squeezed it back.

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I thought you were talking about the one on the beach," I looked at him, "you know, when I thought you were going to die."

"You call that a kiss?" he seemed a bit amused.

I shrugged.

He chuckled a bit. I gave a fake smile. We spent the rest of time silent. Hand in hand. It wasn't a weird kind of silent; it was a silent of comfort. But that comfort washed away when Jeb walked in to "wake" me up.

"Fang? What are you doing in Max's room?" Jeb looked at him like a father would to his daughter's new boy friend… great.

Fang didn't answer. I'm glad he didn't. I didn't either.

"Jeb could you-," Angel came running in then noticed Fang in my room… in my bed… holding my hand.

"Angel, I'll-," Gazzy reached for Angel then stopped in mid action when he saw Fang… in my room… in my bed… holding my hand.

"Max, did you-," Nudge looked furious at me then saw Fang… in my room… in my- you get the point.

"Why can't anyone in this family finish a sentence?" Iggy walked in. thank God he cant see.

"Hello?" Iggy asked, "is anyone gunna finish what they were going to say?"

"You know," I cleared the silence, "it would last longer if you took a picture."

"What?" Iggy 'looked' around, "What would last longer."

"We'll just go," Nudge backed away.

"It's alright," Fang got up and walked casually out the door as everyone except Iggy ran out.

"Would someone tell the blind guy what the hell is going on?!" Iggy was irritated.

I just pushed him out of my room and got dressed. Fang had helped me get rid of the blood on my wings last night after the kiss. I put on my usual attire: jeans, tank-top, heavy blood red wind breaker. If I ever get in a fight, the blood won't look like anything the jacket, so no one will know.

I went down stairs and everyone was around the table… silent. I sat down in my usual place.

'Um… can I have a fork?" I asked just to break the silence.

"I'll get it for you!" Nudge extended her hand and reached for the fork on the other side of the table. Suddenly, the fork went flying straight at my head. I was about to dodge when it stopped in mid air.

"Oh…My…God," Nudge's mouth started to rise into a smile. Then to a grin, then to a full on watermelon.

"Nudge," Angel looked at the curly haired 13-year-old.

"I was trying to grab fork and I, for a second, lost control of my powers and my magnetism attracted the fork and was about to hit Max and- and-," for once, she was at a lost for words.

"Wait? Nudge can make things levitate?" Iggy asked.

"Cool huh?" I said.

"Apparently she is still developing. The rest of you, too." Jeb made a motion with his fork to point at all of us.

"After three years of not developing?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's like a growth spurt. You may think you are done growing in high school, but you suddenly grow two inches in college. It's all in time Max"

"This'll be fun." I grinned.

***

School was boring. Happy boy didn't greet me at the door like usual, but he showed up at my side right at the end of tech. He was talking about the dance.

"I still can't believe you never had a dance." He laughed to himself in English class.

"Yah," I muttered while quickly shoving a stick of gum into my mouth.

"Hey," his smile lifted more (if possible), "Why don't I be your date to the dance."

I chocked on the stick of gum I was chewing. Who knows how long I was coughing, but it was long enough to hurt my chest when I stopped. The teacher gave me a piercing look like always. I have the weirdest feeling that he doesn't like me.

"Wow, are you all right?" he was hitting my back with little force. Probably thought I was the kind of girl who couldn't take a punch.

"Yah," I shrugged him off.

"So what do you say?" his smile returned and he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I'm not going to the dance." I said not lying.

"Wait," his mouth dropped, "didn't you go to shopping?"

"Didn't get a dress," I said flatly.

"Oh," he looked away and didn't bother me for the rest of the day.

***

I was walking my way to the cafeteria when I felt a hand tug at my arm. Instinctively, I turned and was about ready to punch the sorry looser for even thinking of laying a hand on me. But I realized that the sorry looser behind me was really Jessica.

"Hey, Max," she looked at me nervously

"Um, what's up?"

"Look, I'm going to come right out with it." she threw her arms out to the side.

"What?"

She twirled her hair with one finger then straightened it with the other hand. "Look, I've been having an eye and your brother since you guys got here."

I felt my face instantly turn hot… really hot.

"And I was just wondering…." Her voice trailed off.

"What?!" I was hoping that what ever it was, she was going to chicken out and leave without telling me.

"Could you convince your brother to ask me out to the dance?" She said in one breath.

"What? No." I said furiously.

"Why?" she threw her hands down on my shoulders and I swiped them off me.

"We're not gunna be going to the dance!" I stopped heavily off.

I felt a hand lightly fall on my shoulder. I turned my head to the side with my eyebrows meeting at the center, "What."

"I'll get you a cookie next time," Fang threw his arms back in surrender.

"Sorry," I turned my body fully around so that I could face him, "I'm just really irritated."

"I can tell," he leaned against the nearest set of lockers. His hair falling infront of his dark black eyes. But when I looked closer, I saw that his eyes were like a midnight black and not a coal. And in the rim of his iris on the top right, it looked sort of like a shade of dark blue.

"You planning on going to go to lunch?" Iggy came up behind Fang.

Bella P.O.V

Edward was driving me home. I didn't mind the coldness of his hands in mine, as long as they were there. He had a smile perched on his face and with the window down, the wind was blowing his hair was being tussled around like in one of those really dramatic movies.

"Tell me Bella," he looked at me, "What are you thinking about?"

"You," I smiled back at him. I couldn't recall the reason for us being so happy right now really. We just were.

"And I am thinking of you," he laughed.

Unfortunately, my phone started to ring. Ruining the perfect moment.

"Hello?"

"Bella," it was Jacob on the other line. And boy did he sound urgent.

"You know that um…" he seemed to be struggling for the word to use, "um… the angle creature we saw a month or so ago?"

"Yah," I said slowly. The thing in the air that was too big to be a bird and too small to be a plane. I remembered its white wings with brown flecks flapping in the air.

"So a bunch of people on the rez. Have seen something the same and if not the exact thing we saw. Have you been reading the news?"

"No, why?"

"Because there have been a few articles about it. some people on hiking trips have seen it. others say they have seen six. Bella? Bella?"

"Yah," I was shaken out of my hazy trance thing, "But do you really believe in all this?"

"Well," he paused, 'yah, I mean, werewolves, vampires, now angles. I wouldn't be surprised."

I hung up.

"Bello?" Edwards face wasn't as happy as it was before. In fact, it was completely confussed and angered.

"Edward? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. But what about you. just a moment ago you were talking about angels with Jacob."

"You were evesdropping?"

"No, he just talks really loud."

Max P.O.V 

I _was _asleep until I heard a creeking sound in my room.

"Fang? It's too late to be in here," I said still half asleep.

"You still talk in your sleep Maximum?"

I jolted out of my bed and turned my head to the window. And there perched slieently on my window seel was Edward. His eyes were as black as the dead bark that was always laying outside of the house.

"How did you?"

"You also have a very distinct smell," he quickly grinned then returned it to a line.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I came to worn you," one moment he was at the window, the next, he was sitting beside me on my bed.

"Worn me about what?"

"About you flying. People are beginning to you all, you and your family flying up in the mountains around here. You might want to be careful." His expretion was like Fang's: none at all.

"Anything else…" There was always something else, I learned that one.

He didn't answer right away. He just stared at the wall infront, like there was something about it that made it special. "I wanted to talk."

"About?"

"That night, under the tree with the maple leaves, beside the river, on the small hill."

I gulped, "no. I cant talk about that. truethfully, I wanted to forget that night." I tried to ignore the hurt in his eyes, "but I do want to know," I continued and he listened intently, "will you ever forgive, for what I did that night." I don't usually ask for fergiveness, but this situation was different something, and maybe the onlything that I need to be correct.

He swiftly moved to the window, air blowing in, giving the room a slight chill. He turned to me, his face hard like stone and simply said, "In time." then he jumped out of the whole in my wall and only leaving a small breeze.

**End**

A/N: so how was it, I'm a bit rusty. Comment anything you didn't like? Tell me. anything you did like? Tell me.


	13. Scars Over Dinner

A/N: I can explain. My computer had a bad virus and I had to get it off ( which was a pain in the ass) so I'm back with a chapter. Everything is almost done. So, with-out-further interruption, the story you have been waiting for.

Chapter 13: Scars Over Dinner

I couldn't sleep that night. I couldn't sleep for the next three nights. It was like a blast from the past you know. Constantly staying up. But what Edward said completely haunted me. I ignored him in class and at lunch. I would constantly spray my self with this cheep perfume just so that it could hide my sent (I completely hate it). And it was only going to get worse.

At dinner, Jeb was going through what he did that day while we were at school. No one was really listening until, "I met one of the local doctors today. He was very nice. He offered us for dinner tomorrow." Jeb stabbed his steak with a knife.

I almost choked, "You didn't accept did you?"

"Well of course I did Max," Jeb smiled.

"Who was it?" Angel asked. Her innocence was so radiant it could blind you.

"I think his name was Doctor Cullen…."

This time I did choke. Everyone was staring at me. "A bit salty," was my excuse. Everyone shrugged it off, except Fang.

After dinner, while I was brushing my teeth, Fang came into my room.

"What?" I asked as the toothpaste ran down my mouth.

He just stared at me. Eyes cold and lack of emotion as usual. But this time, it seemed a bit different and piercing.

I spit out my toothpaste and asked, "Are you gunna play the silent game while I try and guess what is making you look so much more emo?"

"What's wrong Max?" Fang didn't weaken his gaze on me.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" I almost shouted.

"Is it that Cullen guy?" he asked knowing perfectly well that I knew what he meant.

I couldn't answer back. What could I say to him that would make him drop this topic? "No, maybe I don't want to go to the Cullen's house because there are better things I could be doing." I shut my mouth realizing that I had just answered his question.

He raised his eye brow, "You have been avoiding this since that Cullen guy saved your life the other day."

"How did you know about that?!"

"What is with you two?" Fang pushed.

"I…I… I can't tell you," I hung my head down to hide the tears in my eyes. Man I'm becoming such a softy. But this topic was something I am so ashamed of, it hurt just knowing that it happened, to know I was there.

"Why can't you tell me?!" Fangs face didn't change, but his words still hurt.

I snapped my head back up, "Because you would hate me Fang!" I freely let the tears fall. I fell to the ground and cried silently. Fang just stood there and watched as my dignity began to get soaked up by my shirt.

***

Jeb brought down the car to the Cullen's while the rest of us flew. Nudge was so excited that she was rambling on about what might happen. Iggy was pretending like he cared so that Nudge wouldn't go ballistic on us. Gasman couldn't stop passing gas (Why did we let him snack on that burrito?) while Angel was humming a song she learned in class. Fang was holding my hand but we didn't make eye contact, or at least, I didn't.

We landed half a mile away where Jeb picked us up. We had to make it seem like we were normal. I hated every minute of it. When we finally got there, it seemed like they were next to the door waiting for us to come in because the minute we pulled into the driveway, the door swung open like in one of those bad horror movies.

"AIR!" Iggy screamed as we opened the door. Not only was it overly claustrophobic, Gazzy had just laid a stink bomb… from his butt.

"Hello," Esme smiled sweetly at us. She seemed a bit over dressed for the occasion of just dinner. Then again, we may just be underdressed.

"I'm Esme," she held out her hand to Jeb, "doctor Cullen's wife."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jeb." He turned, "And these are my kids." He smiled as I shuttered at him saying that.

"Well," Esme motioned us to come in, "let us have introductions in the living room. That's where everyone is."

As we all piled into the living room, the same one that I ran out off a week ago, I noticed several familiar faces. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch while Carlisle and Bella stood behind them. Edwards hands were wrapped around Bella's waist. It was like a family photo, just so perfect, something I couldn't be.

_Because you're beyond perfect Max. _

"Just shut up," I grumbled.

Everyone's eyes shot at me. I do well under pressure, but it's hard when I have to cover up something stupid that I said. "My uh… stomach is growling." They seemed to buy it.

"Well," Carlisle clapped his hands, "There is no real need for introduction. We have already met your wonderful children." He smiled.

"Oh, you have?" Jeb turned to me. I gave him a small wave as if I didn't hear what Carlisle just said.

"But these are my kids, Alice, Jasper and Edward. And that is his girlfriend Bella." Carlisle pointed out the different faces in the room for Jeb.

"Well, I'll go get dinner from the oven." Esme rushed to the kitchen, but in a way that seemed almost like she was floating.

"Edward has informed us about your children's unnatural appetite." Carlisle smiled, "He seems to be well acquainted with your daughter over there." He looked at me. I got a glare from Jeb.

"could I have a word with my daughter for a moment?" Jeb pulled me outside before anyone could object.

"I'm starting to think that this wasn't just going to be a dinner." Jeb glared at me.

"You don't want to know," I said. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was curious.

"You don't have to tell me, I think that this night will unfold a lot." We walked back inside.

"You know what-," Nudge was going to babble on and on about something. But Esme came in to same our ears.

"Dinner is on the table, I hope you like pork," She smiled.

We all came in and took our seats. I took a pound of the roasted pork that was in front of us. It looked delicious. I kept chomping down until I saw Gazzy heading for the beans, but Ig stopped him.

"Oh, he can have some," Esme laughed.

"Gazzy is sensitive to, um, foods like that," Jeb explained.

"Gazzy?" Edward looked confused, "didn't you tell us your name is Christopher?"

Everything was silent.

"I don't think that we have been very honest with each other now have we?" Carlisle said almost as unemotional as Fang.

"No, I don't think we have," Jeb looked back at me. Am I like a target for eyes today?

_If I may_

**No you may not, **I thought.

_You must tell them something_

**It's my problem I'll deal**

_Trust me Max, it would be much easier on you_

**How?**

It didn't answer back.

"Can I speak with my father for a moment," Edward stood up and pulled Carlisle with him.

As they walked pass Jeb, Jeb held his arm out in telling them to stop. They did and sat back down.

"What is this dinner really about?" Jeb placed his hand on the table.

It was silent again. I kept on eating my food. Slower than before, but I was still hungry.

Carlisle tapped his fingers, "When my son brought your daughter in hear after being seriously wounded-,"

"Max?!" Jeb and the rest of the Flock screamed.

"um, I was repairing the damage and noticed something on her shoulder," he paused, hoping that I could understand where he was heading. And I did. I shut my eyes, waiting for the blow.

_It would have been less hard if you had just told them yourself_

"What was it?" Jeb leaned in.

"There what a scar," Jeb seemed to relax a bit, "A bite mark." The other Cullen members all gave out a gasp. How was I going to cover this up?

**End**

A/N: sorry I had to end it there after all the time you have waited for a new chapter! I'm sorry! But that's how I had planned it from the beginning, to make a cliffy, I promise that I'll update sooner. Hope you liked it. sorry again for the short chap! HUGS!

(^^) (^^)


	14. Love is Not Real

A/N: Okay…. So… I really have no excuse this time besides me being busy and lazy. So this time it is completely my fault. What's new? I have a new poll up. So check it out on my channel, I need results if you what a new story. Hahaha! And, I also, because it is a new year it is a new me. This means better chapter, I think I have really improved on my writing! Also, I read over my chapters and I see what you all are talking about. I felt like it wasn't my work. Weird huh? I wanna give a shout out to you, my readers, for being so patient and faithful. You were the ones who inspired me to pick this up again. One more thing, go on YouTube and look up "J'Lostein". This girl has some real talent. Anyways, to the story, no more waiting!

**Chapter 14: Love is Not Real**

Everyone just stared at me. I was biting the bottom of my lip. My heart was beating faster than usual, which is pretty fast.

"I can understand that this may seem shocking to all of you," Iggy pointed to the Cullens, "But Max has to have thousands of scars on her body. And that bite mark could just be from an Eraser."

"A what?" Esme asked.

"Eraser. Gigantic dog-human things sent out to annihilate us and then use out bones as tooth picks." Iggy said coolly.

"I can assure you that this was no dog bite, it had no fangs, and it was all flat teeth." Carlisle stated. "This bite was from one of our kind. I'm not sure who, but I know that it is someone who is a vampire."

"That's impossible, vampires aren't real," Jeb said scientifically. No one said anything.

"So are you saying that Max is vampire? Yah right," Gazzy laughed. "She isn't trying to drink any of our blood. And trust me; she has been around it so many times."

"Only because of my healing factor," I said under my breath.

"What?" Carlisle turned his head a bit in order to hear me better.

"Because of my healing factor. I heal so fast that whatever venom is in me doesn't harm me as much. But you wanna know why I'm faster than all of you?" I felt the pressure of the truth slipping. "You wanna know why I'm stronger." My voice began to waver. "It's because my healing factor wasn't fast enough. So those little drops of poison that are streaming through my blood right now just took a bit longer than most people for it to take effect. But my healing factor is the thing that is keeping that part of me that is still human alive!"

"I knew you were to pretty to be human!" Alice piped up.

"Alice, not now," Jasper whispered to her.

"No, I know what I'm talking about. The reason I couldn't see the future with them around is because she is part bird. But because she is human, what I used to be, and a vampire, what I am now, it didn't prevent me from seeing what was originally going to happen."

"Okay, but that is off the topic Alice. What I want to know is who bit you Max?" Carlisle asked me. "Do you remember?"

I hesitated. I looked at all the Cullens, I looked at Bella, I looked at Jeb, and I looked at my Flock. Sudden thoughts were rolling through my head. I couldn't think straight. I was getting dizzy and the room was getting hot. So, with an instinct, I ran out the door and flew off into the sky. I didn't care if everyone saw me wings, I didn't look back.

Bella P.O.V 

I was sitting helplessly there. I didn't know what to do. What do you do when you just found out that a girl that you just desperately hated was really a part vampire? Or that she was the angel that everyone in town had been seeing. I don't know. I was thinking that maybe that's why she and Edward were so close; they both shared the same secret of being a vampire. When she ran out of the room no one did anything. I felt the wave of guilt swallowing me, I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't. Then, a wave of relaxation surrounded me. This was the time that I loved Jasper's power.

When I looked over to my right, I was expecting Edward's eyes to be looking deeply into mine. When I looked over I expected him to be there and pull me close to him in a secure embrace. But when I looked over he wasn't there.

"Fang," Jeb said, "Go get Max."

He, Brian, nodded, got up, and ran out the door. He then unfurled a 20 foot wing span filled with midnight black feathers. He seemed at ease when he lifted himself in the air and shot off in the direction that Max was heading.

"I am sorry," Jeb looked back at us, "Max, is, well…" he trailed off.

"It's alright Professor Batchelder," Carlisle said, "I would think that Max is having a, well, difficult time with this new information that she just released."

Max P.O.V 

I flew to my mountain. The tree I had sat on a few weeks ago still felt as secure as it did before. I looked out into the sky, the no moon sky. I knew that it was going to be a very long night for me. But I was going to make it as least painful as possible.

_It would have been less painful if you just told them._

For once in my life, I was happy that the voice was here. I really needed someone, or something, to talk to.

**I know, **I said.

_Maximum Ride, you have a visitor._

"Maximum?" I heard a low voice say. I turned my head slowly so that I could waste some time. But it wasn't slow enough because I wasn't ready to see Edward's face at the bottom of the tree. He had already started to climb it. When he got to the top he sat on the other side of the branch and just looked at me with his bright topaz eyes. It bothered me just looking at him at this moment and this spot.

"You're not coming any closer are you?" I asked with a weak smile.

"Only if you want me to," he said. I thought that he was joking, but his cold and serious face let me know that he wasn't. "No," I said softly. He looked up to the sky, "This is a nice little spot. There are stars but no moon."

"This is a tree on a hill, or mountain, or elevated land, but no lake." I said.

"Remind you of anything?" he asked me. I didn't answer. But when I opened my mouth to say something, the only thing that came out was Fang's voice.

"Remind you of what Max?" he was flapping his wings lightly so that he could just float there beside me. His face had no expression but his arms were crossed at his chest and jaw was clenched. I knew that he was upset at me for bolting out like that.

I took in a breath. I was tired of holding it in. I was tired of no one knowing. I didn't really care if Edward wanted me or didn't want me to tell. I just let it out in front of Fang with his words in my head saying,_ you can tell me anything. _"This scene reminds me when I told Edward I didn't love him." And silence fell. Not even the wind wanted to disturb the story that was going to be coming out of my mouth a few moments.

**End**

A/n: How was that? Cliffy? I'll update really soon. Like really soon! I feel guilty.


	15. Once Upon a Time

A/n: Told you I would update fast! Or… faster. Anyways. STORY! Don't forget my poll.

**Chapter 15: Once Upon a Time**

I had been flying for days now. Or, it felt like it. I can bet you that it was really only a few hours. But I was determined to find Jeb. He was going to be leaving if I had nothing to say about it. But I did have something to say, so he wasn't going to be leaving. I didn't know where he was. I just woke up yesterday morning and he wasn't downstairs with a cup of coffee and a book in hand. Instead there was a note in the fridge that said he was going into town for some supplies. He did that often when we were almost out of food. Or when Gazzy and Iggy decided they wanted to blow something up in the house. I guess I should have seen it coming because that morning the fridge was full to capacity with a few missing sandwiches and bottles of water. The house was completely intact also. But I didn't see it coming.

I woke up this morning and still there was no Jeb. That is when the flock and I started to suspect something. We gave him till noon to come back. And we all waited by the front door with several bags of chips and salsa. We sat there all morning and it was noon when we finished the little snack, but still no Jeb. I told everyone that I was going to go find him and bring him back. No one objected and I just packed a messenger bag filled with sandwiches and sodas.

I didn't know where I was. I knew I was in Canada, but where? I knew I had been flying for hours on end and my wings were hurting like hell. I needed to take a break, I wanted to take a break, but I needed to find Jeb. I was going to bring him back no matter what. But my plans were going to be post pone because I heard a gunshot from the ground and before I knew it, I had blood coming out from my side. I heard a man on the ground yell, "I think I hit it." Damn those stupid hunters.

"Naw, Bill, I think you just missed it. It's still flying." Another man said. I just kept going despite my pain. This was going to be a major setback in my plans. I kept going straight till I couldn't see the two guys. If I was hurting before, I was really hurting now. I did a few more flaps before landing, or dropping, on the ground. I picked myself up with my hands and examined my waist where the bullet grazed me. I applied pressure to it hoping that it would stop bleeding soon. It had been three years since I felt this much pain. It had been three years since Jeb helped us escape from that hell in a block of metal.

I heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. When I looked over to them I didn't see anything at first. So I just didn't bother and put my attention back onto my side. But when I heard it again, I turned my head, there was a guy in a lion's crouch ready to pounce. He was in an area where some sun made it through the trees but there was still leaf shaped shaded areas. Where the sunlight hit his skin it shined, and I mean really shined like little diamonds. His eyes were a haunting coal black that reminded me of when I accidentally spilled pink paint on Fang's favorite pair of pants. That was a scary day. He made a low growl before he jumped on me.

I tried to get a good swing to the side of his temple, but he was too heavy and wouldn't move. I tried to kick him where it hurt, but it seemed to only make him angrier. He grabbed my arms and pulled them away from him, and before I knew it, I felt my shoulder burst into flames. It hurt so damn bad. He was biting me! But suddenly his eyes opened. His eyes were now a topaz color. He jumped off me, but my shoulder was still burning. It wasn't long before I passed out, still feeling the pain in my sleep.

I woke up at god knows what time. I felt my shoulder throbbing and a small pinch. I looked over, and there was a woman in a white coat sticking a needle into my arm. I pulled away quickly. She looked a little young to be a white coat, but you never know in the school. That bastard must have been a new form of Eraser. I grabbed the needle out of my arm and threw onto the other side of the room.

"Sweetie, it's just a shot," she said all too sugary.

"Get away from my bitch," I yelled at her while jumping out of the bed I was in. I grabbed the IV out of my arm and took the poll I hooked up to into my hands. I swung it at her and just barely missed her. I swung it spastically and on the third swing I hit her on the side, knocking the wind out of her. She hit the emergency button on the side of my bed and yelled, "Patient is resisting!" My eyes widened as white coats started to rush into the little room. I was panicking. I dropped the poll and just body slammed my way to the door. But waiting there was new Eraser. He held his arm out like caution tape and I slammed right into it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he sounded so happy (sarcasm). I was putting up a fight. I kneed him in the gut, but it didn't seem to do any good. People started to stop and look at the scene that I was creating, but, they didn't look like white coats or mutant freaks like me. I was in a real hospital. Not that it was any better, but I still felt a little guilty, so tried to pretend like I was just a bit psycho. I took in a breath and whispered, "Get me out of here." I sounded so much like a helpless child.

He paid for my early release from the hospital, and I was glad to be out of that place. I only gave him a small "thanks" before walking away from him. I didn't get very far before he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him with force. I winced at the slight pain in my shoulder and in my side.

He brought his mouth close to my ear and whispered, "We have to talk." I was going to object but he pulled me by his side and started to walk. Today was cloudy and people walking by seemed to stop for a moment and look at the guy who was trying hard not to rip my arm off. Everyone was bundled up in coats galore. He dragged me out side of the city. I'm not even kidding, somewhere in there I ended up with my foot dragging behind me and my legs limp on the floor.

When we were out of sight, he threw me on his back started to run. I don't know how fast we were going, but we were going pretty fast. Everything was a blur as we passed it by, though it was only trees, but still. When we were well into the forest he stopped so suddenly that I think I got a whiplash. He let go of me and I fell on the cold dirt ground on my butt. I didn't mind the dirt; it just hurt a little bit.

He turned around to face me. His eyes were still topaz but it was pretty scary all the same. "You should be in excruciating pain right now."

"After dropping me on my butt I think that, yah, I hurt a little bit," I said. I think my tail bone was bruised for a month.

"No, you shouldn't be able to be talking right now. You should feel like your shoulder is on fire!" he pulled down the shoulder of my shirt and windbreaker. I looked over, and there it was, a bite mark. It was red which meant it was a fresh one. I slapped away his hand when he didn't stop staring.

"Take a picture," I said as I got up, "it last longer. Trust me."

"You're not human are you," he said with a stunned look.

"I am. At least, I'm 98%. The other 2% is avian." I said. I felt a little at ease knowing that he isn't human either. "What are you?" I asked. He was tall. He was taller than Iggy and Fang, the tallest people I know. Then again, I don't know many people. His hair was around the same color as his eyes and he looked really tired. Guilt affects? His pale skin was like ice on my skin, it burned like it too.

"I can't tell you," he said.

"Gee, if you can't tell me then you are one messed up son of a bitch," said with a chuckle at the end. He didn't seem to take it a bit too offensively and pushed me against the nearest tree. If I didn't have a whiplash before, I defiantly had one now. His hand was enclosed around my neck and his eyes had turned that coal black.

"You think this is funny?!" he yelled. "You think this subject is something to be laughed at?! That this is all just fun and games?!" his face got closer to mine till our noses were touching. And he began again but in a low growl. "Do you know what could happen to you?! Now that my venom is in your veins, you are going to go through a painful transformation that could have the most horrible affect on you. An end that is worse than death, knowing that you will live forever without a soul and heart."

"I can tell that you are pissed right now," I said. It was hard when you couldn't really breathe. "But I don't think that I will get to that point if you are cutting off my only way of breathing. I said I was part bird, not fish."

His eyes returned to a topaz and he let me go, "I am sorry." He said.

"What did you say I was going to turn into?" I asked trying to lift up his spirits.

"Wait, so you're saying that a mountain lion smells better than me?!" I laughed.

He was laughing too, "I didn't say that. I said that a lion was my favorite smelling prey."

"Which implies that it smells better than me," I said. All it took was for me to calm him down a bit with some easy conversation. Wow, a vampire, and to think that I thought they were just stuff in corny movies. I guess I wasn't turning into one though; my healing factor healed me before it could start. I learned his name was Edward and that he always tried to be a good vampirian and didn't drink Human blood. Technically I'm not fully human; I am a part bird, so I let it slip. He apologized, saying that he hadn't hunt in a while and that my "smell" was like heroin to him.

"You never let me finish," he chuckled, "A lion was my favorite, until I smelled you."

"I don't know if I should be flattered, or terrified." I said.

"You should be both." When he said that, my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

"And I am Hungry." I said going into my messenger bag for something to eat. To my luck I only had a can of soda left. My stomach growled again.

"Well that just put a shit in my day." I said throwing my arms to the side of my legs.

"We could go into the city and get something to eat." He said getting up and offered a hand to me. I didn't take it, just stood up on my own. "There is a wonderful Italian restaurant I heard someone talk about."

"I didn't hear anyone talk about an Italian restaurant, and I have pretty good hearing. Two times better than a regular human. Unless of course, you can read minds," I joked.

"I actually can," He began to walk.

"Oh," I was speechless. But I quickly composed myself and caught up with him. "Hey," I said, "Race you. You run I fly!" I said unfurling my wings. Just as I did that, a pain shot through my back I looked over. My wing had freaking hole in it from that stupid bullet.

Edward turned around, probably wondering why I had stopped. I pulled my wings close to my body again. This put holes into my plans, no pun intended. He bent down a bit, "Get on." I looked around thinking that maybe someone had popped out of nowhere, but was just us. I slowly got closer to him.

"I won't bite," he smiled a wicked smile.

"You did once," I said as I climbed onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Not funny," he said before zooming off.

Edward ordered something in Italian to the waitress. Her blond hair was pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck. She wore a tight white t-shirt and some blue skinny jeans. She was wearing a black apron that I suppose was supposed to only go down to her mid thigh. She stood there gaping at Edward for a few seconds before she came out of her daze and said something in Italian that I think meant, "could you repeat that?" 'Cause he said our, or my, order again. This time she got it and walked off.

"So you speak Italian?" I took a sip of my water, more like a gulp.

"I have taken and retaken courses in Italian in my years of schooling," He stated simply. I winced at 'schooling'. He didn't notice.

"That must be boring, having to go through classes for the rest of your life." I watched as two people sat down in the booth next to us.

"Well, you get to space out and think about things."

"Like what?" I leaned in a little closer.

"Nothing much," He shrugged, "just what my life might have been like had I not turned into a vampire. If I would have liked it better knowing that I was going to die."

"Heavy topic," I said as our food came out. He ordered me the family sized pasta after I told him that the regular wouldn't be enough. Even this didn't seem like it would be enough.

"You are going to regret treating me for lunch." I mumbled with my mouth fool of pasta.

"I have a fair amount of money to spend." He chuckled.

"I hope you do."

"You are a character Maximum."

"Just call me Max," I looked up at him. His mouth was in a crooked smile. He did look a little cute, I guess. But I still didn't see what others did.

"I don't think that I have ever seen someone eat as much as you do Max," He laughed. We were walking along side a river bank in the forest outside of the city, and man, I was beat. It was getting late and he had just treated me to dinner since I still had no food. This time it was French restaurant where I found out he also took a lot of French courses.

"Fast metabolism," I said.

"I never got to ask," He said looking at me. "Why are you here in Canada?"

I had forgotten for a while why. I didn't answer for a moment while I tried to remember. That was right; I had come here because of Jeb. The gaping hole in side my chest was throbbing again, knowing that he left us. "I'm looking for my dad." I said. We stopped for a moment and he looked down at me.

I started to tell him about it. About how I should have seen it coming, about how I was such an idiot for not seeing it coming. I told how we all sat in front of the door waiting. How none of us could believe he was gone. I told him how we all sat together and talked about how much he meant to us while looking through a scrap book nudge had been making. How I had decided at that moment that I was going to bring him back no matter what. And by the end of my story, I realized that I was crying. Tears were rolling down my face. I couldn't stop crying, all my feelings about this were just rolling down my face at this moment. When my sobs finally died down to just a couple of sniffs, I looked up at him to find that he was closer than I had expected. His lips were pressed against mine in a way that wasn't fierce, yet still showed passion. My heart thumped faster than usual and I was surprised that it was still in my chest. He broke our bounded lips and pulled me into a gentle but protective embrace. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "your okay." and he gave me a loving smile. Relief washed over my body as I slowly fell into a deep and refreshing sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling a cold figure pressed against my body. I turned around to see Edward holding me. His topaz eyes were staring at me. I jumped a bit but he held me a bit closer.

"You talk in your sleep Maximum," he said with a smirk on his face.

I could feel myself blush a little. "What did I say?" Honestly, I couldn't remember what the hell I was dreaming about last night.

"Just things about a flock and your father."

"Jeb," I whispered. I got up slowly looking down at him. He got up as well. I looked up at him now.

We were walking down an alleyway after he took me to eat some breakfast at the same Italian restaurant. We didn't talk about what happened last night. No one mentioned it. I was sort of bummed because it was my first kiss, and though I'm not into the whole lovey-dovey thing, I still didn't want it to be something I regret. But at the same time, I was glad that we didn't talk about it because I'm not even sure if it was real, plus I am a little embarrassed about it.

"So why are _you _here in Canada?" I asked, breaking the silence. We had spent the whole day in that alley and now the sun was setting.

"Oh," he paused, rubbing the back of his head, "I was having a bit of trouble with my parents back at home in Alaska."

My mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Yes." He laughed.

After he said that I heard a scream. We both looked at each other and ran to the voice. There standing, were a couple of thugs digging threw a woman's hand bag. The woman I guess it belonged to ran out of the alleyway. I was pissed. I hated people who thought that they were better than others and thought they could do whatever they wanted.

I ran up to them and behind one. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to pick on girls?" I said, eyes squinting at them. They both turned around and just looked at me. They were only a few inches taller than me, but probably a whole fifty pounds more. They looked at each other then looked back at me. I took a swing at one guy and hit him in the jaw, I could hear it crack. He was on the floor holding his broken face. I looked at the other guy and kicked him where he hurt the most. He dropped the bag and I grabbed it. I was about to say a really cool line I heard in a James Bond movie, but the guy with a broken jaw said a line himself.

"How do you like this bitch," he said as he stabbed my side. I screamed out not expecting that. I turned around ready to punch him right in the neck. But he wasn't there. Instead he was on the floor with Edward on top of him about ready to punch his face right into his skull. As much as I hated these guys, they didn't deserve this. So I stopped him.

"God damn it Edward! What are you doing," I stood in front of him and the guy who had passed out from the blow the ground gave him. The other was crying and holding his family jewels.

He stopped. His eyes were black again and he was breathing heavily threw his nose. "Get out of my way Max." He said in a low tone.

"Not until you calm down. I hate them but-,"

"Get out of my fucking way Max!" he yelled.

I just stood there stunned. No had ever talked to me like that. No one. And I was pissed. But when noticed what he said, his eyes became a topaz and soft. "Max, I'm sorry." I waited for a moment before I let out my fire.

"What the hell!" I shouted. "What the hell was that?! I can understand that you are pissed but I am not the one you are pissed at!"

"Maximum, I'm sorry."

"You better be."

"I just panicked. He stabbed you and-," I cut him off.

"I was going to handle it!"

"He was thinking of shooting you too!"

"I could have handled it."

He covered his face. "You don't get it Max."

"What don't I get? I could have handled it!"

"What would I have told myself if you had died?" he said lower.

***

We called the cops and told them to pick up two guys. The woman got her purse back, but Edward and I didn't talk. We didn't talk when I got on his back and he ran into the forest. We didn't say a word when he found a beautiful little spot under a tree with maple leaves of every color of red and orange. It was sitting on a small hill overlooking a river that glistened in the moonlight. I didn't make a sound when he set me down on the grass.

We sat there next to each other for a while. Still, I didn't talk. But he did. "Maximum," he looked over at me. "I am truly sorry about my outburst."

"You call that an outburst?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"I just," he paused, "It's just that," another pause, "I don't know how to say it."

"Just say it," I said. I was really getting fed up with him not saying everything straight to the point.

"Maximum," he lowered his voice.

"Just say what you want to-," and just like last night, his lips were on mine. His hands were against my cheeks and his mouth was moving but mine weren't. It didn't last very long last very long, but my mouth was numb all the same.

"I love you Maximum," he said in an even lower tone.

I didn't know what to do. What do you do when someone just confesses that they have feelings for you? I don't know. But the problem wasn't that. The problem was…

"But I don't love you," I said as I unfurled my wings fast, ignoring the pain and soreness of not using them for so long. The hole was pretty much healed; I was surprised that there was no scar. But I didn't care really at the moment. With one big flap, I pushed myself high into the air. The stars were shining brightly with no moon to show them down.

I got back to our 'E' shaped home after midnight. And there was no one there. I walked to my room and there sitting was Fang. I didn't see him at first; my eyes were still getting sued to the darkness. But I saw his figure when they did get used to it.

"You didn't find him," He said.

I didn't talk. I just laid down on his chest while he didn't move. Even in his sleep he was still.

***

Fang, Edward, and I walked back into the house. No one noticed us. But just sat down and pulled Angel on my lap. She smiled when she looked up at me. Her baby blue eyes were just so bright and understanding.

"I'm ready to tell my story." I said pulling Angel closer to me. Everyone turned to look at my direction. I was about ready to stop right there and fly out again, but I stopped myself knowing this would be easier on me and them. So I started with the most classical beginning, "Once upon a time…"

**End**

A/n: THAT ISN"T THE END! There is more to come so don't worry! I hope you guys enjoyed this chap 'cause it took me a long time to write it. Do you recognize some of the stuff in here from my other chapters? Anyways, please review, and go do my poll.


	16. Goodbye

A/n: Hey everyone! I am really, really, REALLY sorry for not uploading for so freaking long. Um… so yes. I started a new story called Shattered. Go check it out and leave a comment. So this is the last chapter as you can tell by the title. Hope you enjoy and thank you to all the people who have been leaving comments for me since the beginning of the story! You all ROCKZ

**Chapter 16: Good Bye**

I had woken up the next morning with Fang still holding me. He was looking down at me with his impassive eyes like always.

"What?" I asked.

He reached down to the pocket of my jacket and pulled something out of it. He held a silver necklace in front of my face. I looked at it carefully wondering where I had gotten it. When had I gotten it? Who gave it to me?

Fang never questioned me about it. Not once did he ever do that to me, but I knew he wanted to.

After my story they didn't treat me as differently as I thought. Sure Angel didn't let go of me and I got a couple of, not nasty but awkward feeling, stares. I'm not sure what everyone was thinking, but at that moment I wished more than ever that I had Angel's gift.

"I think that we better be going," Angel hymned while jumping out of my lap.

"Yes, you all have that dance tomorrow," Carlisle said when he opened the door for us to leave.

"Right!" Alice seemed to cheer up a bit. "Now I would like Max to come over tomorrow afternoon after school."

"That might not be a very good idea." Edward said softly.

At that moment I took the locket out of my pocket. For some reason I never took it out of my jacket, I don't even know why I carried it for all these years in the first place. Either way I slid it down into a potted plant and covered it in soil. I felt like I was burring a little moment in my life.

"Then I would like to come over to your house!" Alice chimed. She had a sort of cheerfulness that reminded me a little of Nudge, without the mouth if you know what I mean.

"We have to go," I said before anyone could say another word.

"Alright," Carlisle held the door for us all, "take care."

After Jeb told him "take care too" we all flew off while he drove. We didn't have to hide anything from them anymore. When we landed back on the mountain I let out the vibe that I wanted to be alone. It worked on everyone but guess who?

"Max," Fang followed me into my room, "you alright?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

He sat down on my bed anyways. "So he was in love with you?"

"He still is." I said.

"So we aren't going to the winter dance tomorrow?"

"No. I made a decision. I don't think that we can stay here anymore. I'm going to break the news to everyone tomorrow."

"Hm," he hummed. "At least go to the dance tomorrow."

"With who? You know you need a date."

"I was hoping with me," he flashed me one of those smiles that just send a shiver down my spine.

Bella P.O.V

Edward drove me home. The car ride was extremely silent the whole way. Edward didn't pull up to my house, he stopped a block away. I was going to get out when he wasn't moving but he hadn't unlocked the doors yet. To tell you the truth I was scared. But scared didn't even come close to the feeling of sadness. I wanted to cry my eyes out right there.

"Bella, please talk to me."

"What do want me to say Edward?" My voice was a little shaky but I tried my best not to cry.

"Bella-,"

"Edward," I turned around to face him. "Do you love me?"

Right after I finish my last word he jumped in and said, "Of course I do. Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because last I checked you announced your heart to that Max girl _five _years ago," I couldn't see through all the tears in my eyes.

He reached over and wiped away my tears. I loved the feeling of his cool fingers touching my flushed skin, even if I was upset at him I was still madly in love. "I thought you said that you couldn't change the way you felt for someone."

"Yes, you are correct." He was now stroking my hair.

"So you still love her," I was chopping on sop by this point. Just the thought that Edward didn't love me as much as I thought he did tore everything inside me. It was like him leaving me all over again.

"I do I won't deny it," he looked at me with his calming topaz eyes. "But the difference between the two of you is that she can't love me back, but you can."

"So what am I?" I almost screamed at him. "What am I Edward? Am I just a replacement because _she_ can't commit?"

He was still looking at me. That was something that killed me. I didn't deserve his patience while I could at any moment be standing at the point of falling off a cliff. "Bella?" He said to me softly. "Bella, have you ever been in love with two people before?"

Max P.O.V 

I heard some shuffling around in my room but ignored it. I had left the window open last night so it was probably the wind blowing some papers around in my room. That was when I opened my eyes. I didn't keep any paper around at all. Instead I saw Alice sitting on the window seal smiling at me.

"Hello sleepy head!" She sang.

"Alice!" I swung my feet off the bed and sat up straight. "How did you get here?"

"Edward told me. " She said as if the happenings of last night didn't mean anything. At least, I thought it would mean something. "Plus, once you make it half way up the mountain it's like the Titanic in the middle of Forks."

"Anyways," I shook my head, "What are you doing here."

She hopped back onto the floor and ruffled through some bags. "C'mon silly." She took out a foldable chair and walked over to the door that leads to my bathroom. I followed her through and watched as she started to set down the chair. "Don't you remember that I said I would ruffle you up for tonight?"

"I thought you said you would come after school." I pointed out.

"It is," She motioned for me to sit down.

"Sit, stay, and wait," She said before disappeared.

"So," Fang's voice just suddenly came. I didn't even hear him come in. "You decided to wake up?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Just through school," He said as if it was no big deal.

"What time is it?" I started to look around as if there was a clock anywhere nearby. I guess I was a little worried that… "Wait," I stopped for a second, "I need to tell everyone that we need to leave-,"

"I told them already," Fang pushed me to sit down. "They didn't take it very well but they understand. By the way it's 4:00"

"Thank you," I sighed, "You are a saint."

"More like the angel of death," he chuckled before going outside.

"I'm back!" Alice said in her sing song voice. She bought in two bags, one half the size of the other.

"OH NO!" I screamed. My hands were in a fighting position in front of me ready to defend my face. "I am not playing dress up!"

"Relax," she giggled. "I'm not going to do much. I spent all night trying stuff out on a little manikin of you back at my house."

"Okay, not that is really creepy… but that's a _really _creepy."

She just giggled and pulled out a brush. "You look really nice in bronzy flesh colors because of your slightly tanned skin." She said. "Stop avoiding the brush!"

She had me stand up to look at my dress. I actually kind of liked it a little in a weird sort of freak like way. It was strapless light blue that went all the way down to the floor.

"It looks nice," I said shrugging. "But one little problem." I turned around and spread out my wings as far as they could go in this little room. "No one is going to notice that." sarcasm, it's like an addiction.

"I got that figured out too," Alice smiled. Obviously she felt proud of herself. She pulled out a white jacket and had my slip it on. "If you keep your wings close to you, you can't see it." the jacket was long and flowed. It had extremely short sleeves and wrapped immediately to the back. "And now," Alice grinned, "the finishing touch."

She pulled out something from her jean pocket. "You know, it would really hurt his feelings." That was when I knew exactly what she was pulling out. "It looks good on you too." She said as she put the locket around my neck.

You know what; I hated this the moment I got there. I got out and head straight to the back where there were hardly any people. Fang just stood there with me.

"You want to dance?" Fang asked me.

"You know how bad I am at that."

"I'll lead," He said taking my hand. I followed along and just moved when he did. Fang was actually a good dancer.

"Where's you learn to dance?"

"I didn't," He said, "I'm just watching the people inside."

I was about to make a comment when I heard a voice behind me. "Excuse me Brian?"

Fang stopped all of a sudden and I took a look at who I guessed it would be: Edward. He was dressed nicely and it really suits him. He was in the tux and everything. Fang just had a semi-nice formal shirt tucked into one of his black slacks. But Fang didn't look that bad though, kind of cute.

"Its Fang now that you know," Fang said impassively.

"I'm sorry, Fang," Edward apologized. "But could I have one dance with Maximum?"

"It's Max," I mumbled. I gave Fang a pleading look telling him that I didn't want him to leave.

"One dance won't hurt anyone," he said more to me than to Edward. Fang gave me a quick peck on the lips (by the way I flushed) I guess as a warning to not try anything. After that he went inside and I didn't see him after he took a few steps into the crowed.

Edward bowed in front of me. "Would you like to dance?" He asked in such a sweet voice that I almost felt sick.

"Do I get to puke?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry Maximum," he pulled me in and I reluctantly wrapped my arms around his neck. I was only an inch or two shorter than him. "But I must be a gentleman."

"Well I don't really care," I said a little softer.

"I forgive you if that makes you feel any better." He said.

"My heart just fills with joy," I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see them since my chin was resting on his shoulder.

"Max," he sighed, "what will I ever do with you?"

"What time is it?"

I felt his arm lift to look at a watch he had on. "Five till seven," he said calmly.

"Then to answer your question," I moved away from him. He gave this confused look on his face that made me feel almost sorry. Okay, it did make me feel sorry. "You can say goodbye." And at that moment I tore through the fabric of the little jacket and unfurled my wings. Taking one last breath of air, I shot up into the sky with one gigantic flap.

"Took you long enough," Iggy told me.

I looked down as I took off the locket. I saw Edward standing there looking up at us.

"I feel sorry for him," Fang flew closer to me.

I sighed a heavy sigh. "I do to." And as I let go of the necklace that Edward had given me all those years ago I whispered, "Sorry to break your heart again."

"Alright everyone!" I screamed to my Flock. "Time to head East!" with the complaining of my Flock, I knew things were back to normal… sort of.

**The End**

A/n: So did you like the story? I'm actually curious… people say that every story has a lesson to it. I never intended this to have a lesson or message or whatever but what do you think? What lesson would there be if I did intend to have one? RnR about the story at all that! Don't forget to read Shattered also.


End file.
